The Raven and The Phantom
by Undertakerwillsemeyou
Summary: Au OOc. Ciel is trying to illude those who want him dead. They've taken his parents. Everyone he's loved. Posing as a highschool student and staying with the social outcast known as the raven, the young phantom learns he could only run from from matters for so long, and that goes for both who he hates, and loves. Sebaciel. Yaoi. Smut later. You'll love it, trust me, just read.
1. Chapter 1

"And you see, it's girl's choice, so I wanted to know if you wanted to go...?" A tall, statuesque girl called Mathilda Simmons rambled. She had long auburn hair, green eyes, and a rosary haging from the neck of her frilly white shirt. She was beautiful, and she didn't flaunt it like most girls did. She had no shortage of admirers, and she was a happy, popular girl.

Sebastian did not like her. Hated her really. Not because she'd done anything particularly wrong. She was very nice and polite, but this made it worse. Sebastian Michaelis hated people, aside from a select few. That was, until he begin to find thier insolence amusing. So when it came to people who were intelegent, he hated them even more. This girl was very intellegent. For a highschooler anyway. She recieved wonderful grades and had a very nice lease on life. Her happiness was legitimate, not based on lies or ignorance, but happy because she wanted to be, despite the world in it's current state. This made him sick. Even as the pointlessly smiling girl aproached him, his disdain was softened by the gosiping and whispering students as the bright, bouyant young woman aproached the darker corner of the classroom where the lights scarcely reached, to adress the strange and aphotic person who sat there, none of the seats around him occupied. It was simple enough to see what she saw in him. It was rare that the male showed his face from under his large hood, but those who saw it couldn't deny his beauty.

"I'm sorry, what?" Sebastian's eyes flitted up for only a second, but long enough for her to see the intensely red gleaming from under the hood. His eyes were rather transfixed outside to a raven who sat on a tree, in the same spot he'd seen it in just this morning. 'And the reven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting.' The red eyed teen mused to himself. That's what they called him, for not many really knew his name. 'The Raven'. Even the teachers had forgotten his name time and time again for his work was impeccable and he never needed help.

"...to the dance with me?" He caught the tail end of her statement. Ofcourse, he had already understood what she had asked, but somehwere in his mind, he was hoping she would loose interest and go away, so he remained mute for another minute.

"So will you?" The girl rushed, attempting a smile that seemed to crash and burn as she noticed Sebastian still wasn't looking at her. His eyes were on the dark bird that sat on a snow-covered branch. It had made eye contact with him, his own red eyes reflecting in the bird's black ones.

"And his eyes have all the seeming, of a demon's that is dreaming, and the lamp light over him steaming throws his shadow on the floor." Sebastian quoted, his eyes finally flitting up to meet the girl. His light english accent made her cheeks inflame with what could only be indecent thoughts.

"Quoth the raven." He says.

"What?" Her face is a candid canvas of utter confusion.

"Nevermore." The student smirks. It seems the poor young girl still doesn't get it.

"I... Don't understand what you mean." The girl says, her eyes closing as if the answer resides somwhere in her mind.

"Nevermore. N-E-V-E-R-M-O-R-E. Three sylables, five consenants, four vowels. Origin, 1175 through 1225, middle english. Part of speach- adverb. synonyms- Never, Not at any time, no way, not ever, not on your life, don't hold your breath, not under any condition, not in anyway. Definition- at no time thereafter." The raven said, the words sliding so simply and swiftly off of his tongue you'd think he'd practiced them.

"So you're just trying tell me 'no'?" Mathilda says, and it's obvious she already knows this, so why is she asking?

"See, I knew you were smart." Sebastian said, though thinking quite the oposite, and his eyes traveled back to the raven, to see that it had disappeared. He frowned, but did not look away, as if were hiding, even as it would be quite impossible in the white snow.

The girl had fled to her seat in the front of the class and Sebastian closed his eyes as the teacher walked in. She was _supposed_ to be teaching advanced algebra, but instead, she taught Pythagorean theourum, something he had learned in the fifth, sixth, seventh, and eigth grade. It was basics for the begining of the year, but even so, the review was wearying him. He knew this, all of this, and his lips were moving with hers as she spoke because it was the same information from the same bloody website they'd pulled it from every year, and he knew each word she was going to say before it left her lips. He was supposed to be a senior this year.

A tragedy had kept him back. His mother's death. He'd spent every day with his mother, but they didn't speak, hadn't spoke in what felt like years. She was struck with the idea that Sebastian was a devil, a strong catholic woman, and she hated Sebastian with a passion when old age had taken her wits from her. She seemed to have forgotten her son was there at all at one point, and at another, she remembered, and she was terrified. She threw things at him, ordered him away from her, hit him, but as he hated everyone, he could not bring himself to hate her. But that didn't mean he loved her. He didn't even like her really. How could he? It was this occurance that caused him to move to america with his father. She had died, finally comitting suicide from having given birth to such an abomination. A normal child would be heart broken, but Sebastian just felt relieved, and not guilty for his relief either. He did not like that woman, and he had no regrets. Not one in his entire life. His entire life. Throughout his entire life, nothing had been in his control, so again, the question begs, having regrets? How could he?

A few months later, Sebastian decided to emancipate his dad who blamed him for his mother's death. Now he lives alone at the top apartment in a building, recieving a check from his father every month, but with no other cominication. So no, not even Sebastian's parents were on the list of people he didn't hate.

"Would anyone like to solve the problem now?" The teacher asked. How juvinile, bringing up the children to solve problems. He felt as if he were in grade school again. He was only seventeen, but even in the start of his adolecence, he'd never considered himself a child. Lost in his own musings, he hadn't even notice when the teacher had called him.

"You there, boy, do you know the answer _or not_?" She pointed directly to him, a scowl on her face. She was one of the women who were far into the wrong line of work. Like when office men hate writing, or factory workers hate machinery. This teacher hated children with a passion. She was someone that Sebastian did not hate, purely because, she was emmensely amusing.

"Oh, yes, ofcourse, terribly sorry Mrs., no, Ms. Annafellows is it now?" The raven smirked, knowing the teacher had just come out of a struggling divorce with a Mister Claude Faustus. She hadn't taken his last name, and now, she is quite lucky she hadn't.

The woman opened her mouth and then closed it, obviously wanting to spit terrible things at the boy.

"Why, yes." She answered. "Yes, I assume it is. Now, please explain the definition of pythagorean theorum." Her voice was strong at first, but then broke mid-sentence, making her sound like a sniveling child. Red eyes glinted with amusement as the other children moaned, the original question probably something simple, and they are now showing thier sympathy for the boy who has to answer the new difficult inquiery.

"Pythagorean theorum, I assume you want to ensure I'm listening, right? Very well. In mathematics, the Pythagorean theorem or Pythagoras' theorem is a relation in Euclidean geometry among the three sides of a right triangle. In terms of areas, it states:

In any right triangle, the area of the square whose side is the hypotenuse (the side opposite the right angle) is equal to the sum of the areas of the squares whose sides are the two legs (the two sides that meet at a right angle).

The theorem can be written as an equation relating the lengths of the sides a, b and c, often called the Pythagorean equation:

A-squared plus B squared Equals C squared.

where c represents the length of the hypotenuse, and a and b represent the lengths of the other two sides.

The Pythagorean theorem is named after the Greek mathematician Pythagoras, who by tradition is credited with its discovery and proof, although it is often argued that knowledge of the theorem predates him. There is evidence that Babylonian mathematicians understood the formula, although there is little surviving evidence that they fitted it into a mathematical-"

"Enough! No one needs to know all that crap." The teacher interrupts, the boy having gone far enough past the original lesson.

"Oh, I'm sorry _Ms._ Annafellows. Have I gone off topic _Ms._ Annafellows? Would you like to go on back to your sixth grade math lesson _Ms._ Annafellows? Have these _children_ really been thought _stupid_ enough to be _taught_ something as lowly as basic math, _**MISS **__**Annafellows**_?" The raven said, his voice not getting louder, but rather, more intense with each sentence that passed, but it wasn't him who was screaming, rather, it was the teacher.

"TO THE OFFICE!" She yelled as loud as her voice could go, her long, grayish braid whipping behind her head as she screams. The boy stands, grabs his books and walks to the front of the class room.

"Have I struck a nerve? _Miss_ Annafellows?" The raven asks, his smirk wader then ever.

"OUT!" She screaches, and Sebastian's laughing something gruff and deep as he departs. His eyes flick back to the class a moment.

"Mrs. Annafellows?" Mathilda says with her hand raised.

"_DONT __**CALL**__ ME THAT!" _The woman yells, her voice at an octave that could pierce eardrums, and as the raven as walking down the hall with a dark smile crosses his face as _Miss _Annafellows is escorted from her classroom.

The hallway is lined with the school colors of red and gray on the tiled floors and lockers with a variety of colored locks that look far to pretty for the use of them to be protection larcenous behavior. The office is a small building of the school where receptionists and troublesome children stay, and within it, there is another, smaller office where the principal, an ever amused man with long white hair, dwells. The vice president is also often by his side, a blonde boy with two hair clips on each side of his head called Finian Garner who is probably in his very early twenties. He looks younger with his hair that way. He used to be completely bald with some wierd tatoo on the back of his head, but he let his hair grow out, most suspect to cover it up. The principal rarely shows his face to the students because he typical works from far away, but he rushed into work this morning for reasons unknown, and is dealing with all of the childrens problems first hand.

As Sebastian enters the office he sits down on a hard cushioned chair next to a girl with half black and half purple hair he doesn't recognise.

"What are you in for?" She asks.

"Melodrama. And you?" The raven asks, for no particular reason. Entertainment, he supposed.

"Biting." She answers, her black-outlined blue eyes flitting off into the distance. The word comes from her red painted lips absently, like it was a typical occurance.

"Megan, the principal will see you now." says Finian, his head popping out from the office door for just a moment. The girl gets up and walks toward the office, turning back for a second.

"Michelle." She calls quietly and immediately a tall brown haired woman turns the corner and follows her. She pauses for only a minute to growl lowly at Sebastian before entering the office. The raven looks confusedly before turning his head in the other direction. 'Okay', he thinks, smiling alittle.

Now there is a tall blonde man with stubble around his chin entering the room. He's wearing a security guard uniform, and in his arms, along with another guard, a girl with red-ish hair tied in two identical pony tails that couldn't exactly be called pigtails, he carried a small boy. The boy had his teeth gritted, but he obviously knew struggling would be futile, and allowed the two to drag him into the office and stand next to him as they waited.

The boy had gray hair, but it was tinted blue, like foam on a beach during a tide just before dawn. His eye put it to shame. It was shining blue that couldn't be matched by any gem, stone, or color on a wheel. Sebastian could imagine a painter struggling for days at a time to find the exact shade and failing. It was too complex. Like a deep pool you could drown in that faded darker near the center until you reached the pupil. His other eye was covered by a red eye patch. The boy's skin was pallid, alabaster, but to flawless to be called pastey. Like, the skin of someone who had never been in the sun. He was adorned in a black vest, with red silk lining the pockets, black slacks and a red belt, a red tie, and a crisp white shirt, and finally, shiny black shoes, meant to be fancy, but casualised by the red laces. His teeth were pearly white, visible in the distastful scowl on his pert pink lips. His lashes were long and feminine, and in the silence, you could hear a quiet humming that was identifiable as a growl hindered in the young man's throat.

Sebastian was startled when that sigle cobalt eye was turned on him and the scowl deepened. It was only in that moment that he realized he'd been staring.

Now the two girls are emerging from the office and they share a chaste kiss before walking in seperate directions. Sebastian smiles at the abnormal two before becoming serious again as the boy is called by finian into the office by the name 'Ciel Phantomhive'. Such an abnormal name, but for quite the abnormal character. It fit well with him, Sebastian thought.

The boy grit his teeth as he was escorted into the office. But his face wasn't one of defiance. He looked as if he was... mourning. Sebastian grew curious.

"Mr. Vanel? I have to use the restroom." Sebastian said, and the man waved him off as he was on a phone call. Sebastian stood and walked past the office door, out of sight and listening closely.

"-ry for your loss." He hears a deep voice that must be the principal, saying.

"I'm sorry, but I can't seem to recall losing anything." A voice says. It's obviously the boy by the rage in it.

"Your father was very loyal to me, Ciel." The man says, and Sebastian can feel his confusion rising.

The boy laughs. "You refer to him like a dog! How_ apropriate_, really, undertaker!" Undertaker?

"That's not what-"

"It doesn't matter! He was a dog! You must know this! You're the information broker, right?" He laughs again.

"He was a proud man-"

"He was an **Animal**! He was a filthy dog for those damn people. They already got Rachel! They'll be coming for me next, and then, guess what! They'll be coming after you. They don't even have to know that it's thier money lining your pockets. You're an informant. If you tell the truth, they'll kill you. If you tell them nothing, they'll kill you. If you lie, you'll have a chance, but it'll be just as slim as mine!"

"My concern isn't for myself."

_**"LIAR!"**_ The boy screamed at the top of his lungs. There's some movement, and a few grunts, and Sebastian can tell they've had to restrain him.

"That's enough!" The principal is saying now. "We'll have your living arrangement in order by the end of the day." He says, and there are footsteps.

Sebastian hurried back to his seat at the front of the office as the boy is taken out of the office and sat down next to him. The boy has his fingers in his ashen hair, breathing deeply. Sebastian waits for them to call him in, but they must be getting the things in order that had dropped during the struggle. Suddenly, the raven is smiling.

"Sebastian Michaelis, The principal will see you now." Sebastian stands and walks toward the office.

"Hello Sebastian the white haired man says. He is in a gothic chair with oak paneling and red cushioning you'd find on a coffin padding the inside.

"Hello..." Sebastian smirks at the man.

"I trust you know why you're here."

"Yes." He says simply, and he's not looking at the man before him, but looking directly through him.

"You blatantly insulted a teacher concerning her lessons and her personal life before the entire class."

"Yes." The raven answers again. "Undertaker." He adds. For a moment, the long haired man is taken aback, but then he returns Sebastian's smile.

"Is there something you'd like to know?"

"Tell me about the boy who just left." The raven says.

"The boy who just left? Ciel Phantomhive. I'll tell you something about Ciel phantomhive." The undertaker says, and he's leaning over his desk until his ace is just before Sebastians.

"Anything that you already know about him... You'll be wanting to forget immediately."

Sebastian stands. If looks coyuld kill, the undertaker would be dead where he sat. Sebastian had a snarl on his lip and his eyebrows were knitted together. The undertaker retracted quietly, but did not look away from the raven's eyes. Slowly, Sebastian expresion melted back into amusement.

"Hmmm, I _do_ however, have a very long term memory." The teen says and then walks to the door, puting his figners to the handle.

"Pity." He says before taking his leave.


	2. Chapter 2

_**soooooooooooooooooooo, chapter two. Eat it, bitches. Eat it like flesh on bathsalts. :D**_

It's Second period when Sebastian returns to class. English, with the Apropriately named, Mister Arthur wordsworth. He is also on the list of people Sebastian does not hate. The man is a literary genious, and he has several books out, all of which Sebastian has read and adored. They often talk after class. In fact, wordworth is one of the only teachers that actually know Sebastian's name.

The raven is reclining in his chair with his head against the wall when he is alerted by a familiar voice.

"Do you speak any other languages than english?" It's the boy. Ciel phantomhive. He is sitting directly next to sebastian, and his voice is urgent, though he's not making eye contact. Sebastian paused for a moment before answering.

"oui, ja, hai, sic, si, shi, da, vai, vang, Your choice." _**** all of them mean 'yes' in french, dutch, japanese, latin, spanish, chinese, rusian, greek, and vietnamese.****_ Sebastian says cockily.

"Latina lingua mortua est." _****Latin, it's a dead language.** **_Ciel says quickly, but hushly, as if, even in a seperate language, someone might over hear.

"ergo, quid vobis-" _****Then, what would you like to-****_

"quanto tu exaudies?" _****How much did you hear?****_ The boy interrupted, still keeping his eyes forward as wordsworth discussed the beauty of haiku poems.

"... Multum." _****a lot****_ Sebastian answered with a dark smirk on his lips.

"Quid scire!" _****what do you know!****_ The boy rushed, his voice raising just the slightest.

"quid curare?" _****why do you care?****_ The raven asked with an eyebrow raised at the boy, but his eye remained forward, staring the wall in front of him.

"quia responsum ad hoc decernit in date tui imminens mortalitatis." _****because the answer to this question decides the date of your impending mortality.****_ The boy responded. His face was a mask of apathy, but Sebastian could hear the urgency still in his voice.

"iterum, quid curare?" _****again, why do you care?****_ Sebastian mocked.

"posset decernere mea, ut tua." _****It could decide mine as well.****_ The boy answered, his eyes now boring into the wall before him.

"Phasellus ut habitem ubi potuero Audio." _****I hear you need a place to stay****_ Sebastian says with a warm smile.

"Est quod omnes?" _****Is that all?****_ Ciel says condecendingly as he finally looks at Sebastian whose lips are painted into a smile at the corners with small hints of amusement.

"Non." **_**no****_ Sebastian says with a full blown grin and Ciel is gritting his teeth now.

"Ergo prohibere mutata FUCKING subiectum." _****than stop changing the FUCKING subject!****_ Ciel says louder than necessary, and they recieve a few onlookers who quickly went back about thier buisness with the glares that Ciel gave them.

Sebastian laughs. "Erat plerumque iustus quiete sonitus. Cohors actio. Pater mortuus quia de cohors actio. Principalis habet manus in illegal pecuniam. Et tu sine domum. Reciperare posset, ex ea quae sunt corde." **_**It was mostly just muffled noise. Gang activity. Your father dead because of gang activity. The principal has his hands on illegal money. And you're without a home. Those were the things I could gain from that conversation.****_ Sebastian replies.

Ciel grit his teeth, but calmed himself soon enough, and responded in a quiet voice. "est quod omnes?" _****Is that all?****_

"Mehercules." _****I assure you.****_ Sebastian responds with another comforting smile.

"Omnia audivit ..." _****Everything you heard****_ Ciel starts.

"Oblitus de." _****forget about it.****_ He says, his eyes glaring at the wall again.

"Quod est facilius dixit quam fecit, Ciel." _****That is easier said than done, Ciel****_ Sebastian smirks, an expression which fades with the somber look on Ciel's face.

"duo horas." _****two hours****_ The boys says quietly.

"Hmmmm?" Sebastian asks, and the boy says more forcefully, in english.

" With a slip of my tongue, you could be dead, no matter where you run, no matter who you hide behind, in just two hours."

The raven laughs. Quietly at first, but a slowly growing laugh.

"quod in inferno est ita ridiculam?" _****What's so funny!** **_Ciel says angrily, glaring off at the wall.

"Est non quod satis a minas quod aliquis tui ... statura?" _****Isn't that quite a threatening statement for someone of your... Stature?****_ Sebastian says with a cocky, smile. However, the raven's thought is interrupted as he hears a rustling noise and looks over at Ciel. He is taking out a cell phone.

"In Gang caput est primum celeritate horologio." _****The gang's head is my first speed dial****_ Ciel says, and his voice is so serious, sebastian retracts, though he doesn't let the smirk leave his face. Ciel has his finger on the button as he looks up at Sebastian for his next statement.

"Ita dico omnia obliviscar ..." _****so say I forget everything...****_

"Then I'd say we're done here." Ciel says plainly tucking the phone away.

"Minus, nullum adhuc maneret." _****not quite, you still have no place to stay.** **_ Sebastian says, and there's sarcasm in his voice, but it's slight, making room for the geniune worry.

"That's none of your concern." Ciel says, but before he can any further, Sebastian is interrupting.

"Quid non sit? Domo est nimium enim ipse. Nulla quo irent. Usque vespillō guy invenit vobis locum, quod est, quod est periculosum, quia tu in run a cohors et confidentes eam scriptor Indicibus scilicet tua ubi. Et videris odisse nacti locum Ive, et ubi videtur esse sciat internecionem usque despectu." _****Why shouldn't it be? My home is too big for just myself. You have no where to go. Until the undertaker finds you a place, that is, which is dangerous, because you're on the run from a gang and your trusting it's informant with your whereabouts. Also, you seem to hate him, getting a place to live, and not letting him know where it is seems like quite the way to spite him.****_ Sebastian says, and his crimson eyes are intense. For a brief moment, he is serious.

It's a long time before Ciel answers. He seems to be thinking, considering the dangers or chances it might be a set up. But he'd talked to the undertaker, just before he went to class, and he'd explained that Sebastian was a bright student who'd been in this school for years. Even before ciel went on the run. The undertaker didn't lie, he may withhold information at times, but he does not lie.

"Quod si quis venit ad me? Vis te possit tueri?"_** **What is somebody came for me? Would you be able to defend yourself.****_

"Domo est deinde ad stationem vigilum, et quis introitum aedificium habet ad indigena, a artifex, vel vocavit visitator residens. Securitas est grave, a sunt suus ad faciunt thir volatus gradibus antequam facere nobis. Plus sunt ad duo ignis effugit, et mihi a secundo gradu nigrum cingulum in plures formae artial artes." _****My home is next to a police station, and anyone entering the building has to be a resident, a worker,or an invited visitor of a resident. Security is heavy, and they'd have to make it up thirty flights of stairs before they could make it to us. Plus there are to two fire escapes, and I have a second degree black belt in several forms of martial arts, and I'm skilled with swords and guns.****_ Sebastian explains. It really is coincidental that he lives under such safe conditions. After he emancipated his father, his father's brother also sent him money, and a letter to keep safe. There was a scarce list of people that Sebastian actually likes, but his uncle was on it, and so, he obeyed his requests.

"I have no money, not to pay for rent or food, or clothes even." Ciel says quietly, and Sebastian smiles.

"I have more than enough." He says, and ciel takes another moment to consider.

"Would you really... honestly let me stay?" Ciel says.

"Yes." The boy says simply, his accent prominent in this one word, and it lifts a wieght from Ciel's shoulders, but nevertheless, the boy is still bitter.

"Why. Why would you do that for me? You don't even know me!" Ciel says intensely.

"Because... You're different." Sebastian says, the atmosphere holds an air of finality about it.

"Evidently, So are you..." Ciel says quietly.

"I'm taking that response as a yes. You'll be riding home with me. I'll be waiting in my car in the student parking lot. It's a hearse." Sebastian says proudly.

"A hearse? Like what they carry dead bodies in?"

"You admitted it yourself, I'm different." Sebastian smiles, and he's happy they've reached a decent stopping point in thier conversation, because Mr. Wordsworth is upon them.

"You two will be partnered for the assignment." He says, looking at the two.

"What assignment?" Ciel asks.

"The one I just went through explaining for the last fifteen minutes. I trust you know what it is, Sebastian?" Wordsworth asks, turning to the raven and offering a smile.

"We are to write any poem we choose about the other, but it must have at least two stanzas and six lines." Sebastian saya, and wordsworth nods to his best student before continuing down the line of students to assign partners.

"How did you hear him while you were also in an argument, in another language?" Ciel asked with his index finger and thumb pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I didn't hear him. He went through the entire curiculum for the year with me, and he told me all of the assignments I could do in advance. This wasn't one of them." Sebastian says, and he's smirking, because he knows he's impressed the boy.

"Then, how... It doesn't matter. I suppose I'll be living with you, but I have to focus on fitting into this school so I'm not noticed too much." Ciel says with a sigh.

"Then you've picked the correct person. No one even knows my name." Sebastian says, smiling.

"No, I've picked possibly the worst person. Somebody antisocial who makes all sorts of scenes, playing at people's insecurities and not speaking to anyone otherwise. You stick out almost indeterminately." The boy remarks, his eyes rolling.

"Well, It's too late. You're stuck with me now. You've pricked my interest, and if you stray, I'll follow you." The raven says haughtily, but his red eyes are intense as they bore into Ciel's large blue ones. Slowly, a soft blush creeps onto ciel's cheeks, but as he sees sebastian smirked her scowls and looks away, his cheeks burning a brighter shade of pink.

A loud peal of a bell announces that it's lunch time. All of the students are piling into the halls, speaking to thier peers and the school is flooded with the sound of laughing and yelling over one another. The raven and his friend are silent as they walk down the hall and outside.

The cafeteria is an asphalt parking lot with shiny metalic tables. There are large umbrellas in some parts as cover from the sun, and during the cold months, the use the half of the cafeteria that's inside. There's a little stage where, during special occasions, students can perform, or assemblies may be held. It will be where wordsworth will take the students to recite there poem which is due in a week. It is currently friday.

The Raven picks a far corner where the sun is blocked by the shadow of the school to sit next to his new aquaintence.

They speak of things that do not matter, as to avoid the subject Sebastina knows Ciel does not want as topic. The weather, the students, and even religeon at one point enter thier conversation.

"Do you believe in god?" Sebastian had asked absently. Ciel was a little shocked the random subject, but knew Sebastian would have some propaganda on why he was asking. He knew, after only about two hours with the student, that there was nothing but a straight forward answer, though, at times, he could be coaxed into metaphors.

"No." Ciel answered simply, his eyes flitting off into the distance, as not to look into the strange crimson ones that bored into him.

"Why?" Sebastian asks, and Ciel sighs, not wanting to go through and explanation, but even more so, not wanting to argue with the raven.

"Because if there was a God, cruelty like what I've seen would not exsist. No one would worship him if he would put people through pain pointlessly."

"No? And what if God is cruel? Why would people praise him any less than they do if he were cruel than if he doesn't exsist. Besides, if there was no suffering, then happiness would be a constant emotion. No one would live, no one would have consequences for thier actions, and everyone would be the same, and life would be pointless. I would not change my life in the slightest. When the body suffers, the soul blooms, and the mind grows as it's roots." Sebastian says, again quoting a poet.

"Do you believe in God, then?" Ciel asks with an arch of his brow.

"I don't." Sebastian says, and Ciel finds himself huffing.

"Then where do you get off lecturing me!"

"Your beliefs are correct, simply, not for the correct reasons. God doesn't exsist because he doesn't. No amount of pain or suffering helped me reach that conclusion. I knew it from the begining, because the entire idea is in the works of those who's ancestors thought that hurricanes were the world's angry response to thier actions. Who thought rain was the tears of the heavens, and who could no longer stand with the echoing question of 'why?'. And, it is true, that god doesn't exsist. But it's only true to me. It's not true to miss Mathilda Simmons. Not true to nuns who spend the entirety of thier lives in worship. For them, God does exsist, and therefore, what they believe becomes truth. But only in thier own minds. It's belief, after all, that distorts the lines of lies and truth. However, if we're talking in the form of a debate, there are simple holes in the theory of god. Where did god come from if he created everything? How is he 'just there', because, that is the only explanation they have? Why would god send all that don't praise him to hell if bhuddist spend thier entire lives in worship, simply, not for him? Why would god send homosexuals to hell if they believe in love, not sexual preference. If the devil is there to punish the evil in hell, then aren't he and god on the same side? Why are god and the devil battling if the devil is a mere angel whom god created himself? Couldn't he easily defeat him? And he's not defeating him because he wants to punish wrongdoers in hell, isn't god the blasphemous one?" Sebastian says plainly, attempting not to laugh at someones simple minded theory that struck humans by the millions. He could imagine aborigines on earth saying, 'It must be true, it's so elaborate'. Taking the prejudice and anger of a human and turning it into something they wished it could be.

Ciel seemed to muse about Sebastian words for quite a while before the subject chaged on again.

Before long the bell rang, and everyone returned to thier classes. The next one, Sebastian and Ciel didn't share.

The rest of the day passed quickly, and by 3:32 Sebastian is outside standing by his dark car. People are loading onto busses and into other cars, and the parking lot is fast clearing out. Ciel showed up about five minutes later, walking across the black top, unfastening his tie and sighing before walking up to Sebastian.

"Let's go now." He says, draping the red tie loosely around his neck. Sebastian eyes him as he gets into the passenger seat.

"What!" Ciel demands as the car pulls off and onto the road.

"Nothing..." Sebastian says somberly, quietly, as if to himself. Ciel growls a bit in his throat before settling his eyes out of the window, but he can feel the crimson gaze on him. His head whips around, and Sebastian makes eye contact with him.

"I've decided something." Sebastian says with a smile.

"I don't hate you, Ciel Phantomhive."

"Is that a compliment?" The boy asks, and Sebastian nods, finally puting his eyes back on the road.

"Whatever." Ciel responds, knitting his eyebrows together. He really should be thankful, and he is, but he's far to bitter to show it. He sighs again, and lets his face become indifferent rather than scowling, and the change is alot easier on his facial muscles.

Sebastian's hands reaches over near Ciel's lap, and Ciel is about to yell something at him when he opens the glove box and pulls out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, then closes it behind him. He gets a look at Ciel who's blushing with a newly place frown and laughs. Ciel's face goes a bit more red, but he just crosses his arms and looks back out of the window.

"How old are you, again?" Ciel asks, not making eye contact.

"Seventeen." Sebastian answers around the smoke he's lighting.

"You know that's illegal." The boy orates matter-of-factly.

"You know what else is illegal?" Sebastian smirks, poping the cigarette out of his mouth and turning to Ciel.

"What?" The boy asks.

"Being in a gang." Sebastian says, mimicking Ciel's tone. The boy rolls his eyes, only to open them wider when they pull up.

The building looks as if it has a million floors. It's wide and made almost entirely out of glass, that mooks to sheer to be bulletproof, but must be because of the sign that ratifies exactly that. There's a parking lot in the back, and sebastian enters using a key. He walks into the lobby, smoke in hand and Ciel walking hurriedly behind him to keep up with his long legged stride. The lobby is well furnished in red. Sebastian walks up to the front desk and turns the little bell upsidedown to ash his cigarette into.

"Hello, Mister Faustus. This young man will be staying with me from today onward." Sebastian says with a charming smile, taking another drag from his cigarette and blowing to towards the man.

"Very well. Will he be needing a key?" The man says, and Sebastian shakes his head no, before walking again, and Ciel making his way behind him. As the two disappear into the elevator, Mister faustus goes into the back. He picks up an old style phone from off the wall in puts in the familiar number.

"Speak." Comes the order from the order from the other line.

"H-he's already here." Faustus says with a mad, gleeful voice.

"You said you had to open a room first. Why is he here already? Where are you keeping him?" Comes the voice again, with more bite behind it.

"He's staying in a room with a Sebastian Michealis..." The man responds, and it's a while before the voice on the other end responds.

"...Give me every bit of information you can about this 'Sebastian Michaelis'" The demanding voice says, adding as an after thought, "And mail it, don't be incompetent and try to tell me anything over the phone again."

"Y-yes, Master Alois." The man says nervously.

Alois Trancy smashes the phone against the wall.

"Well then Phantom... This is it... You will finally be mine." His smile curls at the edges.

_**Yeeeeerrrrrrrrrrppp, thats the end of this chapter. If you love, me, you'll review, if I don't get five reviews, no update at all, if I get more than ten reviews, I'll update by monday. sorry, yeah, I'm an asshole. meanwhile, daaaaaaaamn, Trancy's a gang leader. -whistles- mah mah mah. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**double update! oh fuck yeah, two of my current fics, that master: gets kinky, and the raven and the phantom! both updated, because we all hate tuesdays, so why not have something to look forward to? right? Antiways, I am making no more review ultimatums, cuz they make me feel like the true jackass that I am, however, I do ask, that if you like it, tell me as much, and from now on, I will put my favorite review in an authors note, and reply to it. nooooooooow, since you're probably not reading this anyway, lets go onto the story!**_

Sebastian owns the very top floor of the spacious building. The view of the city is like none Ciel had ever seen. But the inside of the was a labyrinth of strangeness. The livingroom was dark, as metalic blinds were drawn over the wall to wall windows. There was black leather furnature and the carpet matched it. there were two sources of faint light in the room. the first was inside a tank shining an auquatic blue. The tank was maybe two feet by two feet, but it stretched from the floor to the ceiling, and the color shone across the shiny black interrior of the room. Inside the tank were box jellyfish. Extremely angerous, but beautiful creatures. The walls were a purplish color, and there were a few other things with color in them. The cofee table was another tank, but it's light shone red, and it also contained jellyfish. There was no television, or anything of the sort. It looked simply, like a sitting room. The only source of entertainment seemed to be the countlessly piled books. Selected poetry, and novels, and plays, and the tables and counters, in the corners. There was that, and a shiny grand piano. This was what Ciel initially walked into from the bright white hallway.

"Would you like a tour?" Sebastian asked as Ciel gaped at the room. A nod was the young males only response as his eyes leeched in the atypical points of light, and scanned book covers. Poe. Shakespeare. Wordsworth. Dickenson. Just a few favorites.

Sebastian led Ciel down the hall. It was better lit, with small chandeliers every few few feet away from each other on the Cielings. But it was just as strange as the livingroom, for every inch of wall in this hall was covered in clocks. Large clocks, and small ones, all ticking. Iron and wood and plastic, but all of them were well designed.

They entered a room with an arch door. It was a dining room. It had a large mural painting on the far wall near the table. Ciel recognised the painting. It was woman in white with long black black nails, and angel's wings, and the skull of what could be a condor covering her head. her backround is stark. It is called 'Danse macabre'. There was a chandelier made of twirling, carefully shaped crystal hanging over the black table. It had a cloth on it made of some sheer black fabric, and the chairs had high blacks, and plush red insides, along with designs like a cast iron fence you might find in a grave yard, on the back. In a corner there was a large violin, and an even larger cello, and Ciel wondered briefly if they were just for decoration.

The next room they traveled to was the kitchen. Everything was set in eaither marble or silver. The dishes were abnormal. All made of some fragile glass that looked antique, yet fresh and new.

There was one room that had, just a white cieling. Every wall was covered in a mirror, and in the center of the room, a simple pocelain chess set, on a black cafe table with two booth chairs. The floor was black and white tile.

There were a few restrooms that were entirely set in marble, the walls, the cielings, the sinks, the toilets, and one was black marble, and one was white.

Another room, a small sitting room outside of the bedroom, had a high arch doorway. The walls were black with little swirling designs all along them set in silver and gold. The door had a crystal handle, and from inside the room, you could hear a faint noise. When the door was opened, the room was shocking.

It was very normal. Neutral gray walls. A large bed, a dresser, a small couch, and, on the night stand, a small music box that play Bach- Cello Suite Number Five.

The house was strange, but it was beautiful.

"Do you like it?" Sebastian asked, and Ciel nods, opening a closet door. It was there, the large array of swords sebastian had spoken of, and, as Ciel looked out the window, he could see the fire escape sebastian had mentioned. What fun, running down thirty flights of stairs from people with guns.

"There's one more thing." Sebastian says, and Ciel looks up to him.

"What is it?" Ciel asks hesitantly, and sebastian walks over to another door, that Ciel had figured to be a closet, but is now worried it will hold clorophorm, or some other drug.

But it doesn't just a flight of stairs, with a light at the top.

"Since I live on the top, I get the roof key." Sebastian says, and walks up, to be followed by the hesitant boy.

He could swear, he saw the entire world. The city was just begining to turn on it's lights. It was friday night, so it was lively. There were a few chairs, a garden of colorful flowers, inside of them, two cast iron chairs, and another chess board, this one frosted glass instead of porcelain, which is more standard. There was cement with swirling drawings, of some colored rock. There was a small fence to keep from falling, and there was a single book, of grimm's fairytales sitting on a small table next to one of the chairs. The sky was pink and orange with sunset, the cloud lines with purple, and the sun laced in red. It's a beautiful place. The house was beautiful, a somber beauty, like a dark, soulful melody. But this was different. Even the darkest person could not deny, that this is beautiful.

Sebastian takes a seat, and reaches into his pocket, pulling another cigarette out and lighting it. Ciel sits next to him.

"Hey, Sebastian?" The younger says, looking at the male.

"Hmmmmm?" The raven inquired, cracking open a crimson eye.

"Can I try that?" He points to the smoke in sebastian's hand.

"I'm sorry, but, I recal a certain little phantomhive mentioning that this is illegal. You're contradicting yourself." Sebastian smirks, and the phantom pouts. The older rolls his eyes and hands it to him.

Ciel takes a breath of smoke deep into his lungs, and hold it for moment, all of coming out as a cough. Sebastian laughs, and Ciel smiles.

"I like it." The boy says, taking another hit then passing it back. This time, he hold his cough and the smoke escapes his nose.

It's silent for while as the boy's watch the sky.

"Sebastian." Ciel says.

"Hmmmmmmm?" The raven replies again, and Ciel looks at him.

"How did you do all of that? To the apartment. You're renting it, right?" Ciel says, and Sebastian looks at him.

"I own the entire building." Sebastian says, and Ciel is surprised.

"But, you're emancipated, that's only supposed to get you enough money to get by-"

"I study many, many things. For quite the while, before my parents lost thier minds, they abused me in unimaginable ways. I studied law, and pinpointed each illegal act they commited, always writing it down. My father is weathly, extremely wealthy, and before I emancipated him, I sued him. Even now he's weathly, though, I'm richer than he is. I have people running the building yes, but it's office space, living space, anything you'd want, really, and it cost alot of money because of the location and the quality to rent. I make more money than my father does, most of which I have saved in a bank account, plus, he has to send me checks monthly until I'm eighteen. On top of that, my uncle sends money. It's more than I need alone, which I why, I give those in need free places in the building. When I get the unwed teenage mother at the resturaunt, I tip her well, and people of the corner with signs saying, 'will work for food', I don't get a simple job, but an education and a career. And it's not out of pity at all. It's not that it helps me feel better about myself. It's simply that I have more money then I will ever be able to spend in my life, and I find giving to people a better alternative to burning it." Sebastian says.

Ciel stares at him for while, not sure if he's kind, insane, pathetic, genius, or all of them together.

They watch the remainder the the sunset, and the moon become more prominent in the sky with it's reflected light. Ciel's stomach growls and he rubs it.

"What would you like to eat?" Sebastian asks, and Ciel sits and thinks for a while.

"Something sweet." The boy says, and Sebastian stands, once again followed by the young phantom back into the house.

Sebastian ends up making mille feuille with milk chocolate and white chocolate designs. By the side, a fine wine that is a deep pestilent-looking color of red, but is quite sweet, to match the meal. Ciel waits in the dining room, staring at Danse Macabre while the dish is prepared. Soon sebastian appears and serves the food for them on the strange antique black plates and sitting across from Ciel on the long table.

"Don't tell me you've studied cooking too?" Ciel says with an eyebrow raised.

"I have." Sebastian says with a smirk.

"Oh, and I bet you play violin and cello too?" Ciel says, gesturing to the instruments in the corner.

"I do." Sebastian says, holding his head a bit higher and taking a bite of his food.

"Let's hear something, then." Ciel responds smugly, and Sebastian smirks challengingly, and stands, walking over to the cello and placing it in his hands. He collects the bow from next to it and begins playing Cello suite number 1. It's a light, boayant melody, but on a cello, it still sounds a bit gloomy, though nothing compared to number 5. Slowly, he morphs the suite into vivaldi, playing a few notes from each of the four seasons, then playing something else Ciel didn't recognise. He was, however, lost in the melody. Music was one thing Ciel loved. It didn't matter if they were drum beats, guitar chords, or paino notes, if they were played well, the boy could appreciate them.

After Sebastian finishes, he returns to the table and looks at ciel for feedback.

"That was... very good." Ciel says, his speech slightly slurred from the wine, and begins eating his food. That's another thing on the list of Sebastian's talents. He doesn't scold himself for the praise given to another person as he typically would, as his mind is begining to fog over slightly.

Sebaastian smiles at Ciel's words and eats his food as well. Before long it is gone, and they are both looking at each other, not sure what to do next.

"Do you have any night clothes I could wear?" Ciel asks, and Sebastian nods, standing. As ussual, ciel follows and they are headed back to the bedroom. Ciel trips just the slightest as he stands, but laughs it off and walks behind the raven, further through the corridor.

Sebastian retrieves a large white button up shirt for the boy.

"Will this suffice? I don't own a lot of pajamas, and the ones I do likely wouldn't fit you." Sebastian says, and Ciel nods in a aproval, taking the clothing and heading off for one of the bathrooms to change. He gigles occasionally, and hasn't even bothered to try to walk straight. When he put the shirt on, it's buttoned terribly wrong, so alot of his chest peeks through, and it's not long enough for his liking.

When Ciel returns to the bedroom, Sebastian is clad in nothing but a pair of black boxers. Ciel blushes profusely.

"Have you decided where you'll sleep?" Sebastian asks, pulling on a black shirt that hugs his body tightly.

"Are all the clothes you own black?" Ciel slurs, looking at the man with interest.

"Most of them are." He responds with an eyebrow raised.

"I'll sleep there." Ciel says, pointing to the couch.

"Alright. What time do you want to go to bed?" Sebastian asks, and takes Ciel a while to decode this in his slow-moving mind.

"Now, I suppose." He says, tired of the fogginess in his brain. Sebastian recieves and extra blanket from his bed and lays it over the boy who has already layed down on the couch.

Sebastian sighs a bit, but decides he'll sleep as well. He lies down on his bed, his eyes facing the cieling as he opens the wooden box and classical music thrust into the air. Sebastian smiles a little to himself.

"I've realized something, Ciel." Sebastian says, and the young boy is already half asleep.

"I don't just not hate you. I like you, I've decided." He says, and ciel cracks a blue eye open to focus on him.

"Ah, what an honor." Ciel says, the thought registering as a joke in his jumbled mind.

"I know I've told you before. I despise almost everyone I come across. And I've only just met you. I'm not attempting to say you should feel priveleged, but I should." The raven says, and offers a smile at the Ceiling before letting his mind rest. But one thought is occuring to him, though it can't quite break through the haze of his impending rest.

'Wasn't my music box open before?'

_**The end ladies and gents. Next chapter... get pretty fuckin fluffy I won't lie.**_

_**Preview? Sure.**_

Ciel: "I'll only stay for as long as I need to. I won't develop affection for him!"

Oh my fucking god... he's... *shaking intake of breath*

Sebastian: "I see you've helped yourself to my clothes... And my bed."

"The towels are in the bathroom."

His shirt... It's completely seethrough...

_**So read my little squirrels. I shall eat you if you don't... And then... well... that'll suck.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Why hello cunt-monkays. I see you've found my fic. It's been what. Three months? soooooooooooorry, I feel like a dirty laundromat keeping mah fics all to myself, but, in my defense, alot has been going on this month. My 16 year old sister's pregnant, the guy with whom I feel teenagery romantic attraction to is datang my best friend. who he just cheated on. with me. AH, willowood drive my friends. this is where the shit happens. Oh, and, A girl wants me to fuck her tomorrow... I need advice. I don't like vagina... but shayla's really cool, and pretty hot. Suggestions? Whatever, read my fic. **_

_It was dark. Frighteningly so. At that age, I had no idea there were things to be far more afraid of than the dark. I lied awake; ample, azure eyes trained on my wall clock. It was officially twelve oclock, I was nine today. I heard the bang. I jumped, gasped, then I heard the feet marching down the hall. I heard my mother's scream, my father's grunt. I ran to thier room. My father was bathing in his blood, half of his skull knocked open and a bullet in his heart. My mother hadn't even tried to save him. She ran for me, picked my nine-year-old shaking body from the floor into the cold of the night. On that day we ran, and we'd been running since._

_For the next few years I had resented my mother. She thought I wouldn't be able to understand, and that's why she didn't tell me. I think she just wanted me to have fond memories of my deceased father. But there was no helping it. My father was involved in a gang, The Phantoms, who killed political figures, robbed mints, held ransom for important people. The heads were two families who had at first, only done it to put food on the table. Then there was so much greed. The Phantomhive and Trancy families were richer than any king. But they all had cuts, there were maybe fifty people involved in this. still weathly, but not as wealthy. My father handled majority of the money. He was planning to run away with it. Him. By himself. He wanted his close friend, the Undertaker: Informant for The Phantoms, to mislead the gang. To tell them that we, my mother and I, had murdered my father, taken the money, put it into an account, and planned to flee. He had even bought plane tickets and made pasports for us. He knew we'd be murdered because The phantoms would ask for the code to an account we don't know about. The undertaker agreed. However, he was unlike most of the gang. Not obsessed with riches or power. Frighteningly mad, and he doesn't give out information for money. You have to amuse him for his intelligence, and he never lies when he gives it to you. He had told the Head of the Trancy Estate, and the current gang's leader that Vincent Phantomhive had planned to run with a large cut of thier money._

_Still, even after the death of my father, the money was not retrieved. My mother and I had ran that day, so at that point, they suspected we were carrying it. Apparently, we were. My mother had to find us places to say, house after house to just through. She had wanted to get out of the gang ever since she gave birth to me. _

_It was four years since we'd began running. Exactly four years. I had almost fully recovered from those memories. But these ones are still as strong in my mind as ever. It was a six person job. I heard the simultanious breaking of windows, heard the pouring of a liquid on th floor. It was maybe two in the morning. I was thirteen today. I heard the dripping just outside my room, down the hall, and I figured into my mother's room. I heard a small strugle, thrashing, her voice. She screamed at me to get out, and that she'd save herself. They probably didn't even know my room was nearby. But now they'd be looking for me too. They figured She'd kept me somewhere away from her so I'd be harder to track down. It didn't matter what they thought then. Because I was running, and just in time. At the moment, the gas they'd poured about was set fire to._

_It was his doing. The undertakers. All of his men were still in the house, he wanted them burned alive. I didn't care about that at the moment. My mother was there too. I punched and kicked as he tried forcing me into the car. I already knew he was trying to help me. I screamed that my mother was there, I had to go back. He said my mother wouldn't want to be alive if I were dead._

_It's blood curdling. It chills me as it replays in my mind. The sound she made. I head it over the roaring of the flames, over the agonise groans the five burning people. Her voice, so loud, so high pitch. Her death rattle._

Ciel started awake, pausing at the too-fast swimming of his mind. He remembers where he is. He hasn't slept off all the alcohol yet. The boy stands up, a smal chill going up his spine, partially because of the frightening memory, and partially because of the temperture of the room. Shivering again, he walks over the bed, hardly comprehending why he would have opted to sleep on the couch.

The boy snugles under the covers then gasps as he feels a body next to his own. Oh, right. Sebastian's here. And he's warm. He sets himself into a comfortable position and almost immediately after doing so, he falls back asleep having far more pleasant dreams than the ones before.

Sebastian's body constricts as he realizes there's somebody in bed with him. almost immediately though, he realizes Ciel must have crawled there. checking the clock, it's about five thirty in the morning. The cello suite box is playing number four. He'd like to get up, but the small form is pressed flush against him, the blue haired head against his chest, legs entwined with his, right arm acting as pillow against his face, and left arm resting at the small of his back.

Straining his neck, sebastian brings his lips to the boys ear. "What an intimate position, I hadn't thought of you to be the type, Ciel." He whispers and the bluenette's head is snuggled further into his chest and small seemingly unconcious shiver racks his spine. Bending his arm, the older softly strokes his hair. After a few moments of stiring he feels the entire figure tense in his arms. A deep bassy laugh is heard and slowly, very slowly, the boy relaxes in Sebastian's hold.

"You know, I'm not sure if this is helplessly adorable or a little irresponsible. you met me yesterday. I was compelled to give you home. I could have easily been one of the people after your life, and yet you've made yourself so vulnerable to me. But your intellegent. I can tell that much, so I think I'll go with the former. However, you must not take me for too smart, thinking I wouldn't notice. After all, your heart beat is a little fast for someone who's supposed to be asleep." Sebastian whispers. Ciel sits up and glares, a blush prominent on his cheeks.

"This doesn't leave this room." the child mutters, poison in his voice.

"No promises." Sebastian responds, not even attempting to hide his amusement.

"I'm taking a shower." Ciel says as he runs into the hall, narrowly escaping with his pride.

"And for the record," He adds popping his head back into the door." The Undertaker told me that you were a student who had been attending the school long before We had even moved into state. So I knew you weren't involved with them. I knew you weren't paid off officially last night when you told me about your money. and besides, if I had to trust someone in this situation, I'd rather it be someone I just met than someone I've known through the years. They pose more of a risk."

Feeling accomplished, Ciel continues down the hall, blush still prominent and a slight headache. He'd barely had a glass of wine, a hang over seemed a bit far fetched, but then, it was only slight. Besides, He'd never had a drop of alcohol, or any medicines with more effect than TUMS in his lifetime, not to mention he was a lightweight, so it was understandable.

Stripping off the white shirt, night eye patch, and his underwear, and his night eye patch, he had to slip between devil's piss hot, and Hera's ice crotch cold for about five minutes until he found a proper temperture. With lukewarm water he scrubbed his body while considering Sebastian's prominent assholeism. It wasn't that he disliked Sebastian, just that he felt he should, which made it harder for him when they were in situations like _that_. After deeming himself clean, he washed the conditioner from his hair and stood out into the air that felt slightly more chilled than it should have due to the wetness of his body. Looking around, Ciel noticed he was forgeting something. There were no towel racks in sight. Not one. He checked the cabinets, under the sink, nothing. Feeling a heavy sense of doom, he looked out the door. He could hear the other shower running, so it seemed Sebastian was occupied. pulling the discarded shirt over his body, he left in search of a linen closet. He thought he'd seen one during the tour of the apartment. It was quiet in the hall. Taking calculated steps in silence he turned the corner and his eyes did behold the sight of a doorknob protruding from the wall. running and attempting to open it, he found that it was locked. Maybe stuck? no, indeed locked. He hadn't been in that room. With all of his jangling he han't heard Sebastian's footsteps, so he was taken completely off gaurd when he heard a cough and turned around to face him.

Clad in nothing but a crimson towel riding low around his waist, Ciel gaped at the sight. His hair was almost a full inch longer when wet, and almost completely covering his right eye. the tips were dripping small pearls of water onto his chest... Ciel's eyes trailed down the toned, tight form, starting at the prominent collar bone, over the darkened nubs against his chest, and down the small protruding muscles, down to his pelvis where the small drop disappeared. Ciel felt it finally, the burning on his cheeks as Sebastian raised his right arm to slick back the hair over his eye. There was a deep swallow and a small bob of the olders adams apple as he did so, bringing the bluenette's eyes back to the neck that was extremely alluring. The boy recognized briefly that he was baring his second blush that morning.

Ciel hadn't even noticed the red eyes trained on him as well. He hadn't even realized his indecency as they stared at one another. Sebastian's thoughts just as, if not more perverse than his own. The boy's lithe form only wearing a shirt that had become entirely see through. the eye in which the eye patch is ussually worn had his hand over it, the other open, and scanning his own body. pale legs and perfect flesh. Pert pink, almost red lips. A neck and chest that were far to inviting for comfort.

"T-... towel." Ciel managed to mutter, which brought them both somehow back to reality.

"They're in the bathroom. Theres a drawer next to the tub." Sebastian states after decoding the word in his reeling mind

The blush intesifies on Ciel's face, and the image is just on the verge of too much. Breathing in a shuddering breath, Sebastian walks in the boy's direction as Ciel swerves around him like there's fire at his heels. He run until he gets back to the bathroom sits on the closed toilet seat.

_'Oh my god, that was too close! Why does he have to be so goddamn...'_ Ciel searches his mind for an acceptable word to describe the other, out a selection that hadn't already barraged his mind like bullets and all happened to be rather crude synonyms for statuesque.

_'I'm lucky i didn't-'_ Ciel stops the thought not wanting even consider the though of arousal. He buries it back into whatever dark disturbing hole it came from and never wanted it to be found again.

Fisting his damp locks he pulls enough to hurt, but not enough to give him a headache. Sighing he stands as his eyes scan every square inch of the walls next to the back and indeed he sees a tiny little hollowed bump. Grabbing it, he pulls, and out comes a drawer full of multi-colored towels.

_**'Why the fuck, ARE THEY HIDDEN!?' **_Ciel demands of his brain and wraps himself in the black cloth. It soft and works to get all of the drops out of his hair. Find a comb he brushes out the loose strands and then wraps the towel tight around his body and goes into Sebastian's room. It seems he hasn't arrived yet. Looking through his drawers, he find a decent amount of clothing that is small enough to fit him. A pair of black jeans, a black button up, and a pair of boxers. _'Honestly, is everything he owns black?'_

After dressing, the boy sat down on the bed. A few moments later Sebastian entered the room, dressed simalar, but it was a V-neck rather than a button-up.

"I see you've helped yourself to my clothes." Sebastian says, nodding his head in approval of the ensemble. "And my bed." Ciel was embarased, but satisfied his blush didn't make a reappearance. He tried to studder out further explanation, but sebastian gave a short laugh and interrupted.

"It's more than okay. Now, hurry up or we'll be late." He said grabbing a jacket off of his dresser.

"Late for what? School doesn't start for hours." Ciel said, confused.

"I'm aware, hurry on now. I'll be waiting in the car." Sebastian said, walking out of the room.

Ciel porndered on where they could be going at this hour. It was only about six oclock. He descided to lay in bed for a little longer than necessary to piss sebastian off a bit, then made his way out of the hotel and to the parking lot. Sebastian had his window down and was scanning the parking lot, on the verge of running back up stairs, but Ciel soon appeared.

"Honestly, I'd thought you'd been attacked. What took so long?" He asked, frantically eyeing the boy for any bruises. He was relieved when he saw nothing. Far more relieved than he felt necessary.

"You know, this and that. Now where are we going?" He asked, hopping into the passenger seat and buckling his seat belt.

"You'll see when we get there." Sebastian said smirking and pulling off.

It wasn't a long drive, and not far from school. Ciel had long since learned to diligently scan his surroundings so he knew where he'd be at all times. It was a tall building of gray brick. There were no signs, just large french doors with gold handles. There was a stream running behind the building and the sunrise began reflecting on the water.

"Sebastian, what is this place?" Ciel asks.

"It's called, 'Jolie'" Sebastian pronounces in a french accent. Ciel spoke the language. It meant lovely. The were no windows. It looked like a tenement from New York in the eighteen hundreds from the outside. Subtracting the garbage and feces ofcourse, but plain and small all the same. Sebastian held the the door open as Ciel walked inside. It was far different. Intricate floral walls held long white candles and tables were set with single white roses and covered by velour finged cloths. The only lighting was candle, and men and women were adorned in beautiful dresses and double breasted suits. There was a subtle piano melody playing just over the muted conversations. Ciel suddenly felt very underdressed.

A half-brow-half-blonde haired man came up and greeted Sebastian with hand shake.

"You've brought a guest for once! What surprise. Would this be a date for you two, prehaps?" He asked. His eyes were a yellow-green and he pushed up his large glasses by their red rims with two fingers in an unuasual way.

"Absolutely not!"Ciel insisted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh, Ciel darling, you don't have to deny it just because there are others here. I wouldn't have them seeing me treat you any differently than the prize you are." Sebastian smirked and kissed the boy's hand. Ciel was stunned in place for a moment, a third blush crawling to his cheeks.

"Very good. Will you be at your ussual table?" The man asked and Sebastian smiled charmingly.

"Of course, ronald."

"Then we'll show Ciel, here, our finest hospitality." Ronald said grabbing two rectangular extravagantly rimmed menus. Ciel was still frozen for a few seconds after they began walking before he followed.

They walked out of a rusty metal door that did not befit the rest of the resturaunt. The music changed. It was no longer bouyant. It was calming, emotional, and very sad. Ciel recognized it. Oasis by Tarja Tarja Turunen. But the landscape was better. Befitting. It was an oasis, for a tortured soul. It looked as if painted by a twisted artist. There was a cast iron bridge that crossed the stream and beyond that, a large pond edged by dahlias. There was another bridge into the pond that led to a dark grey paint-chipping Gazeebo and inside of it was thier table. The table cloth had a taddered quality and a dark color, along with the rose that was such a dark purple it almost matched. There was a candle also whose flame danced in the very slight wind. On the pond, petals from various black roses sat atop the calm water, and beyond the scene the midnight blue sky was casting it's first few rays of sunlight that were soon minisculed but silver-lined clouds.

Ciel was completely struck. The stream added a rainy quality to the music's sound, and he felt tears spring into his eyes. Sometimes sheer beauty can to this to him.

Ronald seated them. Sebastian pushed Ciel's chair up to the table. The silverware reminded him of Sebastian's. The older scanned his menu as Ronald gave them a few moments to decide, walking back inside. Sebastian let the menu down and looked at the other.

"What do you think?" He asks, and Ciel's eyes are still drinking the scene.

"It's so sad..." Was all the boy could muster beyond his wonderment.

"Sad is happy for deep people." Sebastian commented, looking at the boy again. "You don't like it?" He asks and Ciel made eye contact with the red irises that belong to the other.

"No. I love it." Ciel says, and his voice is hoarse. The song is changing to Bethoven's Moonlight Sonata. Shaking himself from his daze, the boy scans his menu.

Sebastian smiles at the boy's aproval and finishes his decision as well.

As Ronald returns to take the orders, (Coq au vin for sebastian and profiteroles for ciel) and comes out with them not ten minutes later, Ciel finds himself quickly getting used to this luxury. But one thing is on his mind.

"Sebastian, why are you doing all of this for me? There has to be ulterior motives. I'm wanted by murderers, and you chose me. It' more than just generosity. I'm not stupid. Give me a straight forward answer." Ciel demanded in an even voice, the music in the backround strengthening his words.

"Well... When I saw you yesterday... I was struck by you." Sebastian admitted, trying to think. He wasn't completely sure himself, honestly.

"So you thought I was pretty? That's not good enough." Ciel says, his voice rising.

"Yes, Ciel, I did think you were pretty." Ciel grew nervous as his joke turned into a confession. "But, you seemed so... Your eye held pain that I'd never before seen in a person. Anger and sadness. Beauty too. But, most of all. I could see a glint, like hope, for the future, or the present, or nostalgic moment of the past. I felt as if..." Sebastian paused for long moment, meeting Ciel's visable eye. "I felt as if you had a reason for exsisting, a strong reason, not because you should, or because you have to, or because your like me and you're just too afraid to end it. And i felt, that you could give me... a reason to exsist too." Sebastian said. He wasn't even aware about the words falling from his mouth anymore. Not even sure if he felt them, but still they came, as if they were too intense not to be spoken. In that moment, Sebastian gave a broken smile.

Ciel felt tears pounce into his eyes. They didn't fall, but they sat there. a lump grew in his throat and he smiled at the red irises. Sometimes, sheer beauty can do this to him.

After dinner, Ciel and Sebastian went to school which was slowly begining. They took thier seats in first period. Miss Annafellows had been replaced by a man with a brown mustache that matched his hair. He demanded everyone refer to him as Fred. Ciel sat still and examined the man skeptically. Sebastian's eyes were focused on the door when he saw the shadow of a person standing there. His eyes focused on the teacher when the boy was identified.

"Everyone, a new student will also be joining us today. His name is Alois Faustian."

A blonde boy with black shorts and striped purple jacket walked through the door. He was wearing a tight black shirt and bots that ended just above the knees. He smiled a bright, practiced smile and waved an exuberant hello with both hands.

"Hello, nice to meet you all." He said. His eyes fell on the blue haired boy in the back as he gave him a wink. Looking at Sebastian him smile died to scowl that he quickly changed in an abnormal, neurotic sort of way.

"I look forward to becoming _very_ close with all of you." He said, and his eyes met the only visable blue one as a small, machiavellian chuckle.

_'Your in check, Phantom.'_

_**Heeeeeeeeeey, whatcha think!? You likerz da fic? review meh, sexies. Tell me your most carnal opinions. I NEEDS THEM! I cannot write without my squirrels(you) for motivation! So give me suggestions, constructive criticism... Love? LOVE ME! I WANT IT! kay?**_


	5. Chapter 5

At first sight, Ciel didn't like him. Not the mischief in his eyes or the pleasance of his smile. Calculating the numbers in his head, he could already tell what was happening.

"I knew it would happen, just not so soon. It's been a day, for God's sake." Ciel muttered as he sat at the table with Sebastian. "I held up longer in Connecticut."

"What?" Sebastian inquired. It was snowy already, but the cold was not too severe the previous day. However, now the earth held an insistent cold within its atmosphere. This wasn't too typical in California, but it did happen. They dined inside rather than outside today.

"Isn't it obvious? How many children are in first period?" Ciel asked, seemingly trivially, but Sebastian humored him.

"About thirty?"

"Twenty-seven. Exactly twenty-seven students. I listened as he did roll call. No one was absent yesterday, but someone was today, just as Alois was enrolled. I hadn't even heard of him when I talk to undertaker, but enrollment is supposed to take a few days. It would seem as though he managed it in a few hours. However, this is all easily coincidence. However, there are twenty-five in my second period, one was absent, he was there, twenty-nine in our third period, two were absent, he was there, twenty-two in our fourth period, all were there, and he wasn't, but look-" Ciel gestured with his eyes toward an adjacent table where Alois was sitting with a few students. Sebastian looked back. "There are a total of five classes who share this lunch period, Teachers, Mr. Sutcliffe, Mr. Wordsmith, Michelle, Mr. Knox and Ms. Durless. They each have: twenty-six, thirty, twenty-five, twenty-seven, and seventeen students. That's a total of one hundred and twenty-seven students. A total of seven are absent from those classes, One student, Mathilda Simmons who has a perfect record is missing. She is the seventh, from Mr. Sutcliffe's class. Alois Shares this class with her."

"And this as means, what exactly?" Sebastian asked, staring at Ciel as he makes his statements.

"Alois was creating places for himself in all my classes. There are two classes of mine that aren't overfilled already. Ms. Durless and Mr. Keinz. Seventeen and eighteen students. But I'll bet there are no kids absent from those classes. There doesn't need to be. Either that, or he won't be in those classes at all, because the suspicion of him sharing all of my classes is a little close. But still, I think regardless, he needs to share last period, to keep track of where I'm going after school."

It was as he said, though Sebastian argued it was quite a claim with such little evidence. Alois was missing period before last, but he sat directly next to him in the final giving that same warm smile he had given the class that morning, only it left the blue-haired boy cold. Ciel's eyes trained on the board in front of him. But his peripheral vision was keen to Alois's every motion. He seemed to be scribbling something on a note-pad. Ciel wondered if he'd feign dormancy through the first few days. He had to speak with undertaker about this. Him and Sebastian. Ciel paused at that name entering his head. Why's he have to talk to Sebastian? He never warned anybody before he disappeared. The closest things he made to friends on his trips around America never got a word from him, so why did he involve this boy so much? Telling him of his suspicions, openly taking his protection? Ciel tried to reason with himself, saying he had a trustable face, but he didn't. He had a sly face, a clever smile, and mischievous voice. A-No. He knows exactly what thoughts were coming to him. He snapped his eyes forward and his face heated as he recalled Sebastian's voice in his ear, whispering in bass tones. A _Seductive _voice? His thoughts defied him as he imagined it. Reveled in it. He jumped as he felt a sudden hand on his thigh, and the edge of something rough.

Alois was passing him a note. Ciel took it cautiously, reading over calligraphic penmanship.

_Hi. I'm new, so I was wondering if you could show me the ropes a little. You're in a lot of my classes, after all-_

_No._

It was a simple answer, and Ciel left it to as much. He needed to watch this boy from a safe distance, not become friends with him. As Ciel passed back the note, he looked over at Alois as he heard him chuckle. But it wasn't his response that the blond was laughing at. He seemed to be staring at Ciel's desk. Looking down he realized he had scrawled down Sebastian's name in several hand-written fonts during his little fantasy.

_Have you ever heard the story of The Raven and the Phantom, Ciel?_

Ciel looked at the note with muted interest. Phantom. Was he coming out and admitting he was after him? Even ravens were something that they used to use in the gang. I had only ever heard it used once or twice. It means outsiders. People who weren't involved. Still, it didn't seem likely, so Ciel responded again with a simple 'no'.

_It's said that thousands of years ago, a wife and a husband committed a double suicide. They were being pursued by the law. After dying, the man's soul went into a nearby raven, and the Woman's left her body. She went in search of the phantom of her husband. He went in search of a similar animal that may embody his wife. They figured automatically that they would have similar fates, but they didn't. From that day, they searched in agony and never saw the other again. Do you know why that is?_

Ciel wrote back with one final 'no'.

_Because ravens and phantoms don't belong together._

Ciel's face became serious upon seeing this. He looked and Alois shared a similar expression.

_Your story is incorrect, though. Do you know why that is?_ Ciel mocked the previous words.

_No. Why?_

_Because, there's no such thing as a soul._ Another laugh.

_We'll see._

Ciel's head shot up as the bell rung. He grabbed his bags, fisted the note into his pocket and darted out of the class. Upon entering the hallway, he found Sebastian perched on a wall. He grabbed him by the wrist and tugged him along with him, getting some protest, albeit, not much. He marched directly into the Undertaker's office where a young student was crying across the table from the man.

"Get out." Were the only words Ciel needed, as his glare made stone shudder and the young girl ran from the room as she saw the deep pool of an eye narrow.

Sebastian sat down in the now open chair leaving Ciel to sit on the arm of it.

"Undertaker. They've infiltrated the school." Ciel's vehement words are spoken without pause and take a moment for the white-haired man to consider. After a moment, he replies.

"How do you know?"

"He's in every class of mine but one. In every class that he's in, someone is gone." Ciel explains.

"Ciel, you told me this, but I don't think it's enough to go on." Sebastian commented carefully.

"He's correct. You're the boy who wanted to know more about Ciel, aren't you? Ciel what makes you two so familiar?" The Undertaker asked. Ciel blushed.

"What makes you say that?" The boy demanded loudly.

"Well, you're practically sitting on his lap." The make-shift principal stated making Ciel's face go redder.

"He asked me about the Raven and the Phantom!" Ciel yelled, standing from the chair and slamming his hands on the man's desk, consequently bending over in front of Sebastian who didn't sense the now serious tone of the room and made a comment about it not being a better position. He received Ciel's dagger eye and the undertaker's as well.

"He… He said what exactly?" The undertaker asked.

"He gave me this." Ciel pulled the note out of his pocket and gave it to him. The undertaker read slowly, a crease of worry on his forehead. He seemed to check over the words twice, and then a third time.

"You know of the story, right Ciel?" The undertaker said and the boy shrugged his shoulders.

"It's something that people within the Phantoms do. It started quite a few years ago. So many had become involved they considered themselves upperclassmen of sorts. They began telling their children the story to encourage marriage within the Phantoms to be solely within the Phantoms. What I don't understand is, why would he tell you this story?"

"I know! Why would he openly expose himself like that?"

"No… I mean, who is the raven in this scenario?" The undertaker asked as Ciel's hands went to massage his temples, but it was a valid question. A valid question he knew the answer to. Blushing inwardly at his thoughts he considered this. It was only because he was writing Sebastian's name. Sebastian wasn't his _raven_. Even thinking this, the boy could understand Alois's misconception. He was imagining his voice in his ear after all.

"I… Don't know." Ciel answered and the Undertaker gave him a no nonsense glance that caused him to sigh and mutter under his breath. _I might have been daydreaming about someone._ The undertaker had heard him, but just to heed the blue-haired boy's embarrassment he asked again.

"I was… absently writing a name down on my note book." He said and the undertaker holds his hand out as if asking for it. Ciel sighed his dismay and flipped open to the page in his notebook where Sebastian's name had been written. Not suppressing his smirk, the man stared at the curling letters on the page that quite obviously displayed a name in an adulating manor. The innecessity of his laughter reached its peak as the room nearly quaked due to the force of it.

"Shut up!" Ciel yelled over the man whose amusement soon declined unto the point of complying. After which, not-so-nonchalantly tossed the notebook onto the table and into Sebastian's vision. Seeing the name however did not leave Sebastian amused. He had displayed his affection to Ciel already, an affection that had reached momentous sizes in only a day and a half. The boy was very standoffish though, and Sebastian wasn't sure if his struggles were in vain or not. He wouldn't stop trying even if they were, but this had instilled him with quite a bit of confidence moving forward. His eyes met the boy who was still sitting on the arm of the chair seething and embarrassed. He didn't even think about it as he put his arm around the bluenette's waist and pulled him so he was actually sitting on his lap and wrapping each of his arms around him. Finding no other source of comfort, Ciel buried his face in the space between Sebastian's neck and shoulder, hiding there from reality.

"So, when do you plan to tell me how you really feel?" Sebastian asked, and Ciel did something wicked in every sense of the word. He opened his mouth and bit down _hard_ on the skin there. Sebastian gasped in a breath, closing his eyes and tilting his head back.

"Ciel Phantomhive, are you trying to seduce me?" He breathed hotly in his ear, a stirring deep within his stomach and sinful thoughts running through his head. The response was clamping down harder which made Sebastian's hand fly to the back of the boy's head and fist into his hair as he let out a gruff sigh. The harsh motion caused the boy to detach his teeth. Sebastian put Ciel's forehead against his own and stared deeply into that single blue eye.

"You're playing with fire… And you're damn good at it, but I think these particular activities are ones to be saved for later. Unless you'd like to be defiled in front of your friend, that is." Sebastian whispered. Ciel was taken aback by the seriousness in his tone and the words that left his mouth without shame or fault. Sebastian was breathing in through clenched teeth, almost seething with a dangerous look in his eye.

The undertaker coughed and Ciel was reminded of his presence. He immediately got off of Sebastian's lap and stood, shaking off the words he heard and the trembling that he felt deep inside of himself because of them. "What are we supposed to do!?" He asked vehemently trying to change the subject and failing at his attempts to forget the exchange that just occurred between Sebastian and himself.

"I think you should get home. First, maybe inform me of where that home is, then stay there. Keep coming straight to school and keep going straight home. If anything else happens, report it. I'll look into rearrangements tonight. I'm always here. If someone attacks, you know what to do." The Undertaker said. Ciel nodded, though he wasn't entirely reassured. He stood and strode out, Sebastian following behind, sluggishly getting over Ciel's viciously titillating administrations.

Walking through the hall, Sebastian noticed Alois having a conversation with one of his teachers. But she was also standing with the girl Sebastian had seen in the office. It was her and the brown haired girl she had called after her. Megan and Michelle were their names. They listened closely as Alois spoke to them with that miscreant smile. He had to admit, the blonde was creepy in that respect. Just as his eyes were about to flit away, the light blue ones met his from down the hall. A small laugh was given, then the other two laughed and the eye contact was broken as Sebastian turned around and continued following Ciel.

Sebastian sat down in his car, lit a smoke and scanned for the person he almost immediately found. The cloned got into the back of a blue beetle. Ciel went into Sebastian's pack and pulled out a cigarette for himself, reaching into Sebastian's pocket to retrieve a lighter. The raven was brought back to reality by that and looked at Ciel as he realized what he was doing. The beetle was turning down the street and so Sebastian bid it safe to pull out of the school.

"We need to have a conversation about this smoking of yours, Ciel." Sebastian commented as he drove down the street, stopping at a red light and stealing a glance at him.

"I don't see a problem." He responded, eye staring out the window._****It's been a while since I put an AN in the middle of my story. Oh well, I just thought I'd mention my beautiful Ciel doesn't have an eye joke. Ciel: 'I don't see a problem.' Sebastian: 'If you try to wink, you can't see at all.' Da-dum schuuu... That… that was drums you guys. Like, when a comedian makes a joke, those kinda drums.****_

"I'd say I'm concerned for your health, but then you might do something crazy like listen to me and I wouldn't be able to admire how good you look when you do it." Sebastian said with and eye focused on him to assess his reaction. Ciel couldn't hide his embarrassment, though he had successfully managed to suppress a blush. He peered deeper out of his window, smiling in a strange way. He remained that way until they pulled up.

It was a building. A plain, large, brick one.

"What the hell are we doing here? We told the Undertaker we'd go straight to your house." Ciel commented looking crossly at the rust forming from pipes on the gray stone.

"You don't listen to everything people tell you, do you? Just come inside, you need clothes right?" Sebastian said, putting the gear into park and taking his key from inside of the ignition.

"This doesn't look like a clothes store, Sebastian. It looks like a freaking ware house." Ciel said as he stood as he slammed his door closed and more closely examined his surroundings. There was a sound in the distance like beating and random chords on an instrument. His suspicion growing, he walked closer and realized there were guitar wails coming from inside.

"Just come on. This is where I get my clothes."

His eyes weren't doing well to adjusting to the dark room when the door swung open. It was a cold but sunny day, and the darkest of bleaks inside. Ciel wondered briefly if Sebastian was in works with the phantoms. He had tried to dismiss it before, but it seemed more compromising now.

He saw them now. The strobe lights in the distance and the bright lasers shooting in different directions. Within the room there were people buzzing about in dark make up. The music was heavy rock blasting from speakers all over the room. There were six cashiers set up about the place where there's a choice of many different looks. A section with suspenders and button up shorts, chains and trip pants, leather, fingerless gloves, finger gloves, fishnets, Lolita lace, and further toward the back, BDSM lingerie.

"Sebastian, what the hell is this place?" Ciel asks staring at walls covered in black and neon.

"It's The Underground Mall." Sebastian answered. As much was quite obvious, the back of the room had it in giant dark purple flashing letters. Sebastian handed Ciel a credit card. "You keep this one, I'll take a different one, meet me at the front checkout in a half hour, okay?" Sebastian said and Ciel wanted to protest that 'He shouldn't have! It's too much!' But he was already gone, and truthfully the boy was interested in most of the things he saw. _He said he has more money than he knows what to do with. Let's see if that's true._ It was debit, so there was no passcode, just swipe and click 'ACCEPT'.

It was, forty-five minutes when Ciel had finished the first actual splurge since his sixth birthday when Vincent had gotten a lot of money that he quickly needed to be rid of. Sebastian sat with his ankle on the opposite knee and two bags at his feet. Ciel walked over with four bags in each hand and an excited look still in his eye. He didn't want to admit it, but he had bought some of those clothes more for Sebastian's benefit than his own. Particularly the small black shirt he had gotten for wearing at night that zips in the back and the small, cheeky underwear he'd gotten to go with them.

"I see you enjoyed yourself." Sebastian commented as he all but ran over with his plethora of new items.

"Shut up." Ciel commented walking out of the place and finding that he immediately missed the music in the air. "Let's just go home before we get murdered." Ciel said getting into the passenger seat of the car, scowling. Sebastian kept a strange smile on his face through the card ride until Ciel finally demanded he tell him what he found so amusing.

"Well, I was just thinking, you've only been living with me for two days and you're already calling it 'home'." Ciel's angry-embarrassed face took a blush upon it.

"Well, that's just because-"

"Oh, be quiet. You know what it was 'just because'. I'm wearing you down. You can't deny it." Sebastian laughed and Ciel glared at him.

"Wearing me down to what!?"

"To become my…" Sebastian wasn't sure what exactly he wanted, truthfully. He was interested in Ciel, as much was obvious, but he hadn't even realized he'd taken it this far. He wasn't used to feeling things for people. He was used to being pointlessly perused, not perusing others. It was fun challenging; stimulating.

"Mine." Was the only word Sebastian could think of and it worked well with his thoughts. Ciel blushed and looked away.

"Classic tsundere storyline." Ciel muttered but Sebastian noted he made no opposition to his statement.

Pulling up to the apartment building, Sebastian and Ciel went upstairs to the apartment. Ciel crashed down on the couch.

"Are you honestly ready to sleep? You haven't even eaten yet." Sebastian noted duly.

"mnnnnnnnnnnnn, make me something."

"Like what?"

"…Foooood." Ciel moaned, his face lost somewhere in the leather cushions.

"Like whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" Sebastian answered, returning his tone and pulling the boy into a sitting position before picking him up. Ciel snaped his eyes open in response to the familiar treatment but didn't otherwise comment.

"Something sweet." Ciel said, putting his head in sebastian's chest so he didn't have to look at his penetrating eyes.

"Alright, but you have to let me taste something sweet too." Sebastian says sarcastically.

"I don't know what that entails." Ciel mutters from the shirt he's burrowing into.

Sebastian dumped him on the bed, hovering over him as he grabbed his chin and brought his face close.

"Would you like to?"

_**Yup. Reviews or nothing, bitch. *runs to your feet* I'm sorry, goshujin-sama, I was desperate.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**F-fuck, you guys are awesome. I loved my reviews, so give me more, and perhaps another chapter will be inspired. and I KNOW I took forever, what do you want from me, luckily, I've been grounded and I had the time to update this little piece of shit for you guys. AND, I'm still grounded, so if you want a one-week update you'll leave me lots to love! But forget this, read your chapter, I have to admit, it's pretty god damn sultry. ;p FUCK, I love you, bear my children. **_

"S-Sebastian, what the hell are you…" Ciel trailed from his words as Sebastian breathed so deeply into his ear that a small grunt was made as he exhaled. The boy found his words catching in his throat. Sebastian brought his face back to the boy's. He rested his nose against Ciel's and found the boy clamping his eye closed, his lips slightly parted and red from being briefly bitten when the breath was whispered in his ear. The raven took note of every detail the face bared, from the blush dusting his cheeks to the small, quickened breaths that passed through those lips, and even the shiver that violently racked his spine as the lips were brushed over his own. Sebastian paused. He made no movement for what felt like forever and finally, Ciel showed his single blue eye. Sebastian retracted his face and smiled at the boy.

"You were really going to let me do it, weren't you?" He asked. Inside he was elated with Ciel's reaction. The phantom blushed darker in realization. Not only was he going to let him, but he wanted him to.

"Of course not." The boy said, bringing his embarrassed expression into a scowl. "Now go get me something to eat before I starve!" He exclaimed rising from the bed and walking up to the roof. The cold bit his skin, but it felt nice on his heated face. A winter child, born in December, he preferred the cold to the heat.

Sebastian marveled at Ciel's flawless recovery. Even blushing and flustered, he still managed to be so regal. Pride untouchable, even in this situation. He had to wonder what it would take to make it crumble, however, for now; he had deserts to make for the ever-fastidious the boy.

* * *

"I did as you said. They're separated. Would you like me to take action?" Claude whispered over a phone receiver as he stared with glassy eyes over one of several small television screens set

"Don't be inane. I just got here; you think I want this happening so soon? That would bring up too many loose ends. Just watch them, write out everything they're doing in the report. I'll set up a meeting for you and snake, and he'll deliver it to me. Do the same every day. I'll call you again when I have assessed their relationship enough for you to stop." Alois ordered through an emergency cell phone. He sat in a plush blue chair directed towards the rather large fire set to a church. No one seemed to be left inside, but he held no qualms even if there were.

"A fire is nice when it's cold out. Right, Doll?" Alois asked peering at the girl in white who sat beside the chair with the boy's large black coat draped over her left arm.

"Yes, master. I think we should leave before the police arrive, though." She had a thin cockney accent lacing her words as she spoke. She was beautiful, her silver eyes flaked with gold and iridescent in the light of that flames that cast her shadow strangely across the cement parking lot.

"Then, let us be off." Alois said, standing from the chair. He grabbed his coat and slipped it on, adjusting the collar to stick up.

"And dispose of that, would you?" He muttered vaguely. Doll gave a shallow bow and kicked the slightly heavy chair with such force that it barreled towards the building, disrupting a pile of rubble, the fine velvet making equally as fine pyre, the hurriedly following her master.

* * *

Ciel felt the crisp wind bite into the heated flesh of his body and reveled in it, sighing contentedly as he stared over the city skyline that a setting sun began to hide behind. The lights shone brightly, the flashing of the city. He had seen more beauty in his few days here than ever in his life.

The phantom gulped in deep breaths as he stood near the edge, eyes close and wind vicious at that altitude. He leaned his body over the rail and allowed his mouth to salivate. He could hear music in the distance. He felt liberated. Rolling his tongue and pursing his lips, he spit off the side of the building.

As the music grew louder Ciel turned and Sebastian walked up onto the roof where he was standing. He turned around to face him and watched as he turned the cast iron chairs acutely to the table so that they were near each other, but not directly side to side, and the take there before them. He took one of the seats and motioned for me to take the other, sitting down a bright pink cake lined with candied strawberries and next to it some sort of pudding decorated all over with beautiful fruits Ciel couldn't name if he tried, sliced pecans and what looked to be a frozen sorbet in the middle, a tiny mint leave protruding from it like a tiny green flag. Ciel's face lit up in excitement at the colorful, skilled display of food.

"Thank you, Sebastian." Ciel said graciously as he grabbed a silver fork and began the feast that Sebastian shared with him. It tasted twice as good as it looked, some of the fruits bitter and complemented by the sweeter ones. He counted several he knew. Strawberries, raspberries, kiwis, dragon fruit, star fruit, and what looked to be thin little tangerine slices along the edges. He washed down what turned out to be pink lemonade cake with a dull green tea as not to overdo the sugar.

They soon finished, the empty plates sitting on the table. Ciel ate his final bite regrettably, savoring it on his and licking his lips, the city lights making his saliva shine upon them. His small face was still littered with crumbs and creams that Sebastian laughed at.

"Ciel, you have icing on you." He smiled as he rested his curled index finger on the boy's chin and whipped the pad of thumb against the corner of the his lip. Ciel blushed as he looked up at the teen with his large blue eyes. He didn't consider it as he did so, but he turned his head so the thumb was on his lips and opened the slightly, his teeth clamping down slightly on the tip of the finger. Sebastian watched with wide eyes and Ciel froze, after acting on instinct not sure what to do or how to explain himself. He batted his eyes unwilling half of the brilliant irises were visible then did, once again, the first thing that came into his head. He softly licked the pad of the finger and tasted the cake crumbs that came off of it along with the slight salt of his skin. He gazed deeply into Sebastian's eyes whose, in return, lidded halfway.

_What am I doing?_ Ciel thought as he bit down slightly harder on the digit and sucked it. The raven's chin rose as he bit softly on his lip, slight arousal pulsing through his body. Ciel's expression, his administrations, Sebastian wondered if he even knew how seductive he was. The boy wanted to suck it digit deeper, to caress it and gain more of the man's flavor. It was an aphrodisiac. But Ciel released it from his lips and rolled his tongue around in his mouth, catching the remnants of Sebastian's flavor. Delectable. For the first time, Ciel considered what all of him must taste like.

The boy blushed darkly at his own thoughts, standing immediately. "I-I…" He muttered, but even if he tried his hardest, there were no words to explain himself. He looked at his feet in embarrassment as Sebastian smiled.

"I got these plates from a glass blower in Britain." Sebastian said as he looked down at them, scarcely anything left of the food he had prepared for the phantom who looked up in confusion as a response.

"They're expensive. But that all. They don't hold any special meaning to me other than that. The only reason I haven't thrown them away is because I never had a reason to." He said taking one in his hands.

"W… Why are you telling me this?" The boy muttered, getting over his nervousness. Sebastian took the plate in his hand firmly.

"They're really pretty, aren't they?" He asked, walking toward the railing of the roof.

"Sebastian?" Ciel inquired as he threw the plate like a Frisbee. It treaded air then shattered against a nearby building. Ciel was shocked at the action, merely because he couldn't find a purpose for it.

"It's human nature to destroy things. It's also human nature to be indulgent. That why we appeal so much to sex, drugs, money. That's what society is built on. Those things are fun." Sebastian said, looking into the distance. "So is beauty, and love." He said.

Ciel stood in place and observed the actions and words spoken to him.

"So, sometimes, it's fun to destroy something beautiful; to indulge in destruction this way. It's what we're made to do." Ciel cocked his head. People would want you to think of this as bad behavior, because outside, everyone wants to be justified, but the words spoken were true. Ciel smiled softly at them, despite the menace in their meaning. He grabbed a similar plate and tossed it off the roof top, hearing it shatter, almost delighted when it did.

For the next hour, the two found things, and destroyed them for fun. The city lights smiling at them like the unseen stars, it was not long before every expensive pot and vase on the rooftop had been smashed. Early chin dynasty, hieroglyphically inscribed, all shimmering bits of hard clay, glass and porcelain now. They lay beside all of the destroyed art, Ciel picking the petals from a crimson flower that a vase contained one by one. The boy rested his head uncomfortable against the cement roof until Sebastian lifted it and put his arm there. He stared at him, red eyes viewing him.

"Indulgent to gaze upon the beauty too great to destroy." He muttered. Ciel turned to face him, watching. It was with that that snow began to fall softly upon them. He was too perfect. Philosophical, intelligent, beautiful, reserved, only open to him. Ciel searched desperately for a flaw, an ulterior motive, or a purpose at all for his kindness to him.

"Could it be that you took me in because you wanted to be involved in the destruction that surrounds me?" Ciel asked. Sebastian nodded.

"Yes. You appeal to what I lack. I have money. I'm not interested in drugs. Beauty, destruction, sex appeal. Those are three things I still seek. But after meeting you, you fulfilled those, but you also held pride, sadness, happiness and intelligence. You're enigmatic, intriguing. You are flawless." He said. Ciel was beyond the point of blushing, now. He felt flattered, yes, but above all else, there was something more important. It was unidentifiable, but it fluttered in his stomach and pulled at his heart, and brought tiny tears into his eyes.

"Sad isn't a flaw?" The bluenette asked, eager to gain more of Sebastian's views.

"By itself, yes. But you're to brilliant. Flawlessness alone is a flaw, though. But if there is something, most especially sadness or anger paired with such flawlessness, it's corrected. I think that's because, doubt is very prominent in us a people too. As is the need to able to attain what we want. I want you Ciel, and if there was not something wrong, I would feel entirely too intimidated to try." Sebastian explained.

"So that's what you've been doing this whole time? Trying to attain me? Because I meet your criteria?" Ciel asked. He wasn't offended. It wasn't that petty to him. Besides, even if that were true, he was being given food, housing and protection. It wasn't his place to disagree.

"Yes. Because I'm an art collector, and having what's beautiful makes me happy. But also because, just o bear witness to your perfection could keep me happy for my entire life, so to have you… I can't imagine greater indulgence than that." Sebastian began whispering. The snow melted against his face.

"You…" Ciel managed this. Sebastian waited for an elaboration that occurred about a minute later. "Idiot." He whispered standing and shaking the ice crystals from his clothes, the spot on his face where Sebastian's arm had been the only warmth on him.

The apartment offered heat that enveloped Ciel completely and made him moan in content. It was dark in Sebastian's room, but the two soon got used to it as their eyes adjusted. Sebastian Turned toward Ciel, and slowly pulled his shirt over his head, revealing that body to the boy's view. Ciel eyed him viciously as he undid the button on his pants. The phantom stared and Sebastian smiled at the open display of attraction. After revealing only his black boxers that hung low on his hips, he laughed aloud at the gaping Ciel. "See something you like?" He asked as he went over to his night stand, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. Ciel blushed up to his ears, mouth opening and closing with failed possibilities of an excuse. Finally, he produced a "Shut up!" that made the raven smile smugly. The boy began popping open the buttons of his borrowed shirt one by one and now he was the one being stared at, but he was doing more than just stripping. "Turn around!" He yelled, covering what of him was exposed. Sebastian did as he was told and the boy stared at him to ensure he didn't move. Slowly one by one his garments began to fall to the floor. He retrieved from the bag, the new night clothes he had gotten. He put on the underwear. They weren't slutty, but they were edged with lace and didn't completely cover his ass. They weren't meant to though. They were as well, despite themselves, men underwear. Ciel slipped on the nightgown and walked over to Sebastian who he could see tensing. Ciel eyes the smooth flesh of his back, thin, yet muscular, and beautiful, carved in porcelain like a god. The older took a nervous hit of his cigarette, but almost dropped it as one of Ciel's hands made contact with the middle of his back. Every muscle in his body tensed. The small hand slid to his lower back and Sebastian slowly craned his neck to the side trying eagerly to calm his clenched muscles.

"Could you… Zip this for me?" Ciel asked delicately. Sebastian turned around and Ciel did as well, displaying his back and bending slightly forward. Sebastian bit his tongue inside of his mouth and inhaled a breath through his nose. Ciel knew what he was doing, Sebastian insisted to himself. And he was good at it. The raven put his cigarette in the ash tray and got as close to the boy as he could without touching him. He could feel heat pooling in his abdomen that he recognized to well as the beginnings of arousal. He sighed as he brought the tip of his finger to the nape of the boy's neck and did not stop until he reached the very top of the boy's ass. The child shivered. He wanted to touch him so much. Still, he ignored the bottom and softly caressed the boy's thigh just below the zipper, resisting the urge to grope him. He respected Ciel enough to ignore his own desparity, but he still put the top of his thumb against the zipper and clutched it against the top of his palm so his four fingers were still usable. As he zipped he pressed his middle and ring finger together and pulled his pinky and index finger apart, it was a difficult position to keep with his hands, but dragging the zipper slowly upwards, he softly caressed the boy, closing his eyes in the accent. He bit his lips hard as He felt Ciel press into him whilst he passed his bottom with his fingers. His breath was shallow and shaking until he once again reached the nape of the boy's neck.

"Thank you." he muttered sweetly, turning back around. Sebastian pulled in his breath and huskily said something about using the restroom before exiting the room.

He all but darted down the hall and closed and locked the door, thinking about how the boy had just bent over in front of him, pressing into his fingers, shivering, and sighing like he knew how crazy it drove the older. He was finally brave enough to look down and saw that he did, indeed have an erection. He softly rubbed it through his underwear and closed his eyes, clamping his lips shut. He palmed himself roughly. Perhaps it was that no one appealed to him that way, but Sebastian did not masturbate too very often. Through puberty he did on a typical schedule, but now it was maybe once every two months. He had a feeling with Ciel here, that number would increase.

"Ah." Sebastian gasped as he pulled himself out of his underwear, sitting on the closed toilet seat and pulling his length in practiced, fluent motions, trying to suppress his own voice.

Ciel biting his thumb, ciel with smoke cascading from his lips, Ciel blushing, and now fantasies, ciel speaking his legs, his lips, calling out, his face, his voice.

"Hnn.. Ah.. Ugh. C.. C-Ciel." He moaned and gasped against as he reached his peak, pressing the back of his head into the wall behind him. He breathed heavily as he pulled toilet paper from the roll and began to clean himself. He washed his hands and returned to the room where Ciel was lying down in the best, smoking one of his cigarettes. Taking it and sucking a quick drag from the filter, he put it out and lied down next to the boy, covering himself with the blankets.

Ciel smelled Sebastian's skin, felt the heat coming off of his body and blushed because he knew exactly what had occurred. It was also, that thought alone that made Ciel decide he wanted to see such actions committed with his own eyes. He spent the rest of the night exacting scenarios in his own head. Perhaps, while they waited for war to strike within The Phantoms, he could indulge in a human nature. After all, even if ravens and phantoms didn't belong together, they sure as hell seemed to fit.

_**REVIEW FOR SMUT and limey beauty. I'm a citrus kind of woman, and I'm thinking for these guys... tied up bedsheets. Yeah... U-unff, of, f-fuck. Love me if you want it. And if you don't... I'll sign your pants. I'll do it. I'll punch you in the jugular... and then I'll take your jugular and eat it for sustenance. That only if you like marvel over dc though, oooooohhhhhhhhhh, my army is slipping into my, bvb ftw you guys! if you know what that even fucking means, LET ME KNOW!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chloe, you're sexy. You understand me…. Marry me? AHHH, SHIIITTT, OHMYGOWD. We're all aware here. Undie-san only uploads when she's grounded. It's true gentle-ladies. Busted for pot. Ah… pot. However, my tendencies have nothing to do with this little piece right here. You guys have NO idea how much I have in the works. But I promised myself that I would NOT upload more stories until I finished these!... and I'm still at the beginning with this little piece of shit, and in the middle with SD, but I've decided, I will only ever write au ooc stories. However, I think I might have to keep true to my word and update quickly so I can get to my new fics! AH, so many ideas…. I've actually begun writing on paper, and it's.. Heinous. –ly beautiful. Assassins, Rock Stars, Rebels, jail birds, foreign exchange students, maid café waiters… Dominatrix's. It's INSANITY, but you know what makes these updates really pour from my fingertips? Words of praise from my squirrel-esque little sex-mongrels. Like high-school girls, I feed on attention (why yes, in fact, I am a high school girl). Wow…. It seems like only yesterday I was watching Hannah Montana and dreaming about high school. Now I'm watching gay porn and dreaming about being out of it. I'm rambling. Read my bullshit! _**

They two awoke more intimately this morning. Almost impossible compared to the previous morning's position, yet, there they lay. Ciel had found his leg on Sebastian's hips, his calve wrapped around the other's, his lips level with the raven's neck. Sebastian's hand was just above the swell of Ciel's ass and as he awakened, he could feel the boy, thin underwear, parted legs pressing into his side, warm breath on his neck, fingers caressing the back of the boy's new garment. Sebastian noticed the other's sleeping state brought the tip of his long finger to where the boy's night gown ended. He decided to play a game.

"Ciel, wake up." He breathed. The boy made no motions and the raven smirked. He hiked up the hem until it was at the edge of Ciel's underwear.

"The longer it takes, the further I'll go." He whispered a bit louder. He pulled up the night gown until Ciel's entire behind was exposed to his hands. He drew flutters of circles upon one of the cheeks and he felt an unconscious raise in the child's heart-rate. Sebastian lidded his eyes experiencing similar symptoms. He dragged his long fingers until they reached the crease where he knew the boy's entrance lay beneath his clothing.

"Ciel." He called, his voice still low as his eyebrows knitted, because this game had already become dangerous for himself. He could feel arousal just beneath where Ciel's leg lay. He pressed down softly and let out a huff of air as his fingers teased. He could feel Ciel stirring now and an unexpected gasp left him as the phantoms knee pressed into his budding arousal. This tugged on Ciel's conscious enough to make him aware of the highly heated situation at hand. His knee stilled as he froze in place, but Sebastian hand barely paused and pressed harder on where the boy's puckered entrance would lay if these clothes and Ciel's assured protests were not in the way of his advances. He felt his erection perk up like a stage prop when he felt the hole twitch against his desperate fingers, and even more so when he felt the boy back up hesitantly. Sebastian wanted to spin him over and release his frustrations, but he couldn't and he knew this so moved his fingers in waves against the entrance only worsening his predicament.

"a…Hu… Hah." He heard the tiny sounds and lolled his head to the side only to snap it back and feel is eyes open suddenly when the phantom's knee pressed into his erection. A sharp gasp was inhaled at the feeling. It was this motion that brought his fingers to the hem of Ciel's underwear that jumped in response.

"I'm awake!" He exclaimed, sitting up and removing his body from Sebastian's. Both disappointment and relief washed over the raven who sat up as well.

"Good morning." Sebastian breathed into his words, unsure what to make of the occurrence. Proud Ciel whining in his ear, then proceeding to cut off the situation. Ah, but it'd be too easy if he didn't. Not to say he only wanted Ciel because he couldn't have him, but, he quite enjoyed a challenge.

Ciel turned around, immediately falling back into character. "Go make breakfast." He said as he removed himself from the bed, short legs not touching the floor at first as he swung them over the edge. Sebastian eyed him, but it was futile, he could not see whether or not the boy had and erection past the loose clothing of the nightgown and tight underwear. Still, a deep chuckle left his lips.

"Your fortunate I have so much patience." The raven muttered, and it was true for it's nearly inhuman, the amount of frustration put upon him.

"And that means?" Ciel questioned in the door way of the room, considering the raven's flustered face and inwardly cringing at how gorgeous it would look in actual throes of passion.

"If I had just a bit less self-control, I'd have made a mess you almost as many times as I already have in my head." The raven chimed, Ciel's cheeks going a deep shade at the words, the voice already husky from the previous exchange, the light English accent adding profundity to even carnal words like these…. It was too much. He was tired of being the victim of these situations, always being the one to blush or withdrawal first. Truthfully, he wasn't scared to have sex. It was his situation he was afraid of, and falling for someone he barely knew. Ciel blushed darker at the thought. He had refused to fall for anyone a while ago. Still, he was already growing an infatuation with this person, his face, his eyes… His body. Lust. Just lust, nothing more, Ciel assured himself. But…

"I haven't time for such trivial matters." He said as he left the room. Finally, out of sight, Ciel softly palmed his desperate erection. "But I sure do have the capacity." He chuckled, forcing himself not to be affected by his obvious discontent at his obvious lust for the other. 'Damn' He thought as his own touch.

Sebastian went into the kitchen and prepared a meal for the two of them. As usual it was immaculate, a quiche with spinach, bacon, cheese and ham inside of it, lightly salted with a glass of sparkling cider, all served upon one plate and one glass. By the side, there was something called a potato nest made from rounded and shaped hash browns that were slightly brown and held cheese and bacon crumbles on their small surfaces. After Sebastian was done cooking he removed himself from the kitchen and traveled the hallways until he found Ciel.

The regal face from mere moments ago had a peaceful expression as it dozed, having fallen back asleep on the couch in the living room. Sebastian smiled as he drew near, planting a feather-soft kiss on the cheek, just near the edge of his lips. The eyes fluttered open, and Sebastian reveled in that sudden flustered expression and the rosy shade that grew upon his cheeks.

"Did I wake you?" Sebastian asked, as if he'd done nothing wrong. The boy blinked once, twice, unsure of what happened. He sat up, pleased with the smell of food and walked past the raven that stayed in place.

_'really, not even a flinch?' _Sebastian considered then sighed and a followed the boy.

As Sebastian retrieved the food from the kitchen, Ciel eyed him crossly.

"Why is there only one plate?" He asked and Sebastian smirked.

"If you'll recall, we smashed my dining set. This is all I have left." He set, setting down the plate with a fork and a glass by its side. Ciel huffed in his seat, accepting the answer, but not being pleased with it. Sebastian sat next to him and sliced through the quiche with his fork, and listed the food to the phantom's lips who stared at it, back to Sebastian then back to the fork again before opening his mouth and taking it in. It was delicious, to say the least, as to be expected from Sebastian. Still, he found himself lapping at the end of the fork when they were down to their final bites. Sebastian smiled as he brought the potato to Ciel's lips and he eagerly ate it, licking the crumbs of it from the raven's fingers.

Tease.

* * *

As they got in car and headed for school, Sebastian brought up the subject.

"Ciel, why is it that you tease me so?" He asked and Ciel gave him a quizzical stare.

"What do you mean?" He absently asked, as if were nothing, and just there, as he and Sebastian rode gently down the street, he swerved. The car spun in a complete circle before the parallel parked, the tire hitting the curb of a nearby sidewalk. Ciel jolted.

"What!? Why-"

Sebastian looked at Ciel, grabbing his face in his hands. Ciel stared in silence. Was he about to be attacked? By Sebastian? He doubted it.

Lips were on his. The gaping mouth happened to be open, and happily taken advantage of. Sebastian's tongue did not even bother to prod at his own. It did not test to see if he would comply with the kiss. It wrapped around his own, sucked it, bit it, then shoved itself down Ciel's throat as far it would go. The kiss was sloppy with uncontained passion. The phantom blushed as dark as he possibly could. A hand that went to Sebastian chest to push him away shook and fisted into his shirt. A small moan played at the back of the boy's throat that only made the raven's administrations rougher. The complexity of his emotions tied into ever flick of his warm muscle inside the younger's mouth, against his lips and teeth. It was bruising and brutal and raw with carnality, so much so that Ciel couldn't breathe or think, just fall victim to everything Sebastian seemed to be storing for him. It seemed to have just began by the time Sebastian pulled Ciel's face away, saliva that had beaded at the edge of his mouth still connecting them until Ciel wiped it away, panting from lack of oxygen.

They sat, staring at another for what felt like hours, but was only until Ciel breathing calmed enough to speak.

"What the FUCK was that?" He yelled, offended, shocked, aroused and elated, though the last two refused to make a physical appearance.

"It seems that my attraction to you is far greater than your attraction to me. I wanted to let you know how I feel every time you tease me." Though it wasn't the entire truth, it wasn't a lie. However, the far more dominant reason for the kiss is that it's something he longed for since he met the boy.

"W-what do you mean, tease you?" Ciel asked knowing well the answer.

Sebastian decided to show him. He took Ciel's hand and brought it to his red lips, licking the pads of his middle and index fingers then going further as to suck the fingers to their bases and slither his skilled tongue around them sensually before biting them softly. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck._ Ciel thought, suppressing the urge to press his fingers down on his hot tongue. Sebastian released the fingers, licking the tips of them once more.

"Like that." Sebastian whispered, Ciel ground his teeth at the gesture that was mimicking him from the previous night.

"I never did that!" The boy yelled in defense, head still spinning from the elation of his first kiss, and with someone so….

_I won't finish that thought_, He decided as plenty of accurate words spilled though his mind. Sexy. Skilled. Beautiful. Painfully, mind-numbingly, irrevocably, undeniably, arousing.

"Maybe not, but that's the effect you have on me whenever you do something similar." The raven suggests. Ciel is extremely unsure, halfway between jumping Sebastian where he sat and hitting him over the head with any blunt object his fingers could find. His past begged the latter. His prominent and obvious erection every emotion playing within his chest pleading the former. The boy begged himself to calm down, in more ways than one.

"B-b-but that's…. I.. I-I."

"You have no idea what you do to me. Last night… This morning… I…" A blush. Unbelievable. Ciel stared at it like a foreign being on this planet. Sebastian was blushing. In so many embarrassing situations, not even the slightest shade dusted his cheeks. But it did now, and Ciel brought his hand up to the warm skin. Sebastian leaned into the touch.

"I know that I've explained what attracts me to you… But honestly, that's only part of it. Because, I have absolutely no idea what it is about you that's making me so crazy. I don't know how any person can be this… Captivating. I've never met anyone so seductive and tempting in my entire life."

"I…" Ciel removed his hand. There were no words. This relieved him for the boy feared what he might say if he did have words to speak. Sebastian watched that mouth open and close. He smiled and kissed the boy again, a small chaste peck on his lips.

"It's okay. I haven't known you for long enough to expect any sort of commitment from you. I'm the abnormal one here. You don't have to say anything. I already know." He said and stared deeply into a single blue eye. He still had yet to see what the other looked like. Maybe it was absent entirely. Maybe a glass eye, or maybe a damaged one. Heterochromia perhaps. However, the raven was sure it tied into his past, and hadn't found the right opportunity to ask about that yet, though there had scarcely been a moment in which the thought of what had happened to the boy didn't plague him. _…What did they do to you?_ Sebastian thought as he possessively tightened the hand that was still entwined with boy's.

Sebastian finally released the attachment and pulled a cigarette from his pack in the glove box and taking one out for himself and the younger who took his eagerly and waited for the flame of Sebastian's black box lighter to flick beneath the stick of tobacco.

The rest of the trip to school was silent as Ciel was deep in thought and Sebastian was watching his surroundings with the sureness of knowing that he was no longer alone in a world that had been so cold to him not-so-long ago.

Once the two made it to first period, Ciel finally voiced something that was bugging him.

"Sebastian?" He asked the raven who gave him his attention.

"What did you mean by 'I already know'?" he asked and Sebastian smiled.

"I already know… By the way you blush, and those ever-present teases of yours… That your just as crazy about me as I am about you." Sebastian whispered the last few words as not to embarrass him in front of the class mates who were slowly filtering into the room.

Ciel's eyebrows knitted together as he stared at the smug raven. "Oh, well someone's pretty confident." Ciel muttered and Sebastian's smirk grew.

"Are you denying it?" Sebastian asked.

"And if I am?"

"Liar." He whispered near the boy's ear.

"What makes you so sure that I-"

"You're not loose. I can tell as much. So why would you allow me to advance as much as I have if you didn't have feelings for me?" Sebastian asked.

"How would you know? You only know what's on the surface. You don't know anything about me." Ciel demanded and Sebastian looked at him, his stare becoming serious.

"I know enough. Maybe not what you've been through or faced. I don't know nearly enough about you, not as much as I'd like to, but I know enough to be positive that what I feel for you isn't a fallacy, and you feel the same."

"…And you're sure about tha-"

"I'm positive." Sebastian said, his red eyes piercing. They seemed to smolder as he spoke.

"Fine." The boy said, dropping the subject. Sebastian looked at him, wondering if he was up to something.

"Ciel, what are y-"

"E-excuse me!" Came a voice from just before them. A girl with light brown hair said. She was dressed all in white, and striking to say the least.

"Yes?" Sebastian asked.

"Ah, erm… actually, I wanted to talk to him." She said nervously, pointing at the blue haired boy.

"Yes?" He asked, mimicking the deepness of Sebastian's tone.

"Well, there's a dance coming up… Girl's choice, you know? I was wondering… If you wanted to go. W-with me?" She asked, her head finding the floor.

"I know, you don't really know me, but I'm new here too… I figured we could be friends or something? My name's Doll." She said, peeking up from beneath her long eyelashes to assess the boy's reaction.

Sebastian watched in amusement, waiting for the boy to harshly deny the girl, like he had done to Mathilda. He wondered how he'd do it. Maybe a straightforward 'No', an insult, perhaps? He might even-

"Yes." Ciel said, smirking at Sebastian all the while.

"I'd love to do that. My name is Ciel. I look forward to it." He smiled as did the girl as she scurried back to her seat with the sound of a bell. But… Did that smile seem coy?

"What are you doing?" Sebastian asked, and the smirk grew on the boy.

"What? I can't have any fun?" He asked innocently and laughed harshly at the dismay on Sebastian's face.

"You don't know her. What if she's dangerous?"

"I guess you'll just have to go to the dance too… Just in case. I will be needing a ride after all." He smiled and Sebastian's scowl deepened before being completely erased. Ciel watched the passive action and actually became slightly worried. That worry turned to horror when a full blown grin spread across Sebastian's face.

The teacher, A temporary replacement for MISS Annafellows had already taken to the front of the class. A woman, tall with brown hair who demanded to be called Michelle rather than Ms. Monger. In the front of her class, the same student, Megan, sat in the front of her class completely infatuated with every word she spoke. It was Megan who gasped as Sebastian took to the front of the class and interrupted Michelle mid-sentence.

"I'm sorry, Michelle, truly to interrupt." He said smirking directly at Ciel who stared dagger at him, skeptical of whatever it was he might do.

"It's just, there's someone in this class whom I find, so, completely, iridescently beautiful. I've admired them for some time now, and I can't keep this to myself any longer." He said. Ciel blushed, staring at the display.

"Go on." Michelle said with intrigue.

"It's wrong of me to automatically assume that you'll have feelings for me. I understand that, and I know, It's girl's choice dance, and maybe this isn't in my place to ask, especially in front of all of these people, and I'm sorry if I embarrass you, but…" Sebastian trailed off, still staring at the boy who sat, tracing over every stupid word that left the beautiful mouth.

"Beast, Will you go to the dance with me?"

Mathilda and Several of her friends gasped and glared. Beast, a busty girl with curly black hair, brown eyes and chocolate-colored skin was truly a sight to behold in anyone's eyes. However, the most gorgeous sight in the room. Ciel's face of complete and utter anguish and defeat.

"… I guess." She said, conflicted emotions crossing her face at the question.

"Cool." He said absently going back and sitting next to Ciel whose eye just stared at the wall.

"What's wrong?" He asked with smile, attempting to touch the boy's side, who slapped the hand away.

"You. I guess you can just sweet talk anyone that way, huh?" He said darkly, and glared at a spec on his desk.

"Every word up there was meant for you, accept for the name." He admitted quietly.

"You mentioned how you found me seductive. That I'll believe, but everything else you said… isn't seeming so true anymore."

"Ciel-"

"It doesn't matter. Right? Like you said. You can't expect any sort of commitment from me." Ciel smiled at Sebastian who only looked at him.

"I'll see you at the dance."

**_WHAT? Did I actually write a chapter with –gasp- storyline developments? You guys got right? Of course you did, you're not retards. Yes. Alois has quite the trap in place. TRAP. In place. TRAP…. Don't worry, you didn't miss anything, you'll see what I mean next chapter…. Guy. She's gonna be a fucking guy. FIND OUT WHO, BUT ONLY IF YOU REVIEW! Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck, I already have QUITE the sexy plans in mind._**


	8. Chapter 8

Jealousy is a bitter emotion. Sebastian stared at Ciel. His body as he smiled and charmingly giggled. But he smirked each time he saw that single blue eye trail back to him. He was trying to make him this way. He was sure of it. And the little demon knew exactly what game he was playing, for he was far better at it then Sebastian had even dared to imagine.

The boy had his arm snaked around doll's waist. He sat comfortably at her lunch table where a few other students, including beast resided. He cocked his head back and laughed as Sebastian seethed. There was a turn of his head and Sebastian openly stared at him as he looked back to confirm exactly that. Sebastian did not want to pretend he didn't care. He wanted the boy to know he did. He wanted the boy to know he wouldn't win this game. He would not accept defeat.

About a week? Could this relationship honestly have moved that fast in this short amount of time? Months used to pass like seconds for each of the two, but these living-in-the-moment days seemed to drag out across the farthest valleys and mountains of eternity. Sebastian knew he was falling. Hard. Everything about him. His sweetness. His pride. His innocence. His sin. A complete enigma. A tempter, a tempest, a lamb, a wolf in disguise. How many people have known only one of these personalities, and who are they? How many have gotten the privilege to realize this complex person in a few short days? Was he the only one?

He noticed Beast shoot him a look every now and again too. He didn't want her to get the wrong idea. He wasn't interested in her. Not in the slightest. Perhaps, if he hadn't met Ciel, maybe, he might be. She seemed to have a cold disposition, a spiteful scowl always on her lip. She might be fun, and admittedly, he did feel the smallest of regrets for toying with her this way. Not enough to really make an effect on his conscience, but he felt it nonetheless.

Ciel stood. Sebastian's focus immediately shifted to the boy as he drew near him.

"Sebastian, are you free on Saturday?" He asked the raven stared at him waiting for a trick.

"For what, exactly? I won't be a chauffeur for one of your dates." Sebastian answered.

"Why so spiteful, love? Can you not take what it is you deal?"

"No, actually. Not in the slightest. But then again, I'm not used to caring about people enough to take bullshit from them."

Ciel felt a small twinge of guilt at the confession, but still struck back.

"Bullshit? You're talking? I'm pretty sure the girl you just confessed your love for is over there alone right now. What an ample opportunity for you. I'm invited to the wedding, aren't I?" 'Like a fucking married couple' Ciel considered of the argument, cringing with a blush at the thought. Even so, the fights made the two seem far too familiar.

"Hmmm, maybe I should pay her a visit."

Ciel looked at him again. He didn't want him to. He didn't want him going anywhere near that table, but he could not hold back his retort.

"It's probably familiar territory." He saw it. Sebastian's nostril flare, his eyebrow twitch, his jaw tighten, then watched him stand.

"What are you-" There was no reaction. Sebastian did not look at the boy until he was at beast's side, where he grabbed her hand and stared at the phantom who could only watch and over analyze his every single motion.

Eye contact kept. Sebastian did not even glance at her face as he locked his lips with hers. The lips didn't even move, just sealed together in a firm attachment.

Ciel heart fluttered within his chest. His breathe quickened as if exasperated. The bell rung but Sebastian kept the attachment until a few moments after it had finished and let the girl go, her entire body jolting at the suddenness of the motion. Then she was left in disbelief as was the phantom when Sebastian left the cafeteria into the brisk but steadily warming air. Through the window Ciel could see him raise a cigarette to his lips.

Ciel could not be considered innocent. He had never kissed before Sebastian, that's true, but his thoughts were always on par with people older than himself. So, a kiss did not mean much to him. It didn't matter, though. This was different. He wouldn't consider at now of all times why, but he still ran in the shadow of the raven until he reached him just outside the doors.

A swift kick was delivered into Sebastian's side as said man came tumbling down to the concrete. Ciel watched him fall, not expecting it. But his anger was not yet quelled. He straddled Sebastian's waist and held down his shoulders…. He was unsure what to do next. It was not his place to harm the raven who was housing, feeding, and clothing him. Sebastian stared at the boy in surprise.

"What the hell was that for!?"

"Don't ask me like you don't know!" He said. Tears? Of course not. Not for years had Ciel cried. Nevertheless, they sprang to eye but refused to fall, merely clouding his vision.

Sebastian quickly flipped the position, grabbing each of Ciel's wrists with one hand and pinning them above his hand.

"And what about you? You think I enjoyed watching you fawn all over that girl?"

"Shut up! I didn't kiss her or go into how I found her beautiful, or any of that crap, so just…." Ciel lifted his head as the second bell rang. He got up off of Sebastian.

"You spoke to me just like you spoke to her, so how do I do if it's a lie or not!" The phantom rushed back inside of the school and passed through the now empty lunch room where he could hear Sebastian's voice echoing as it called for him. He ran into the hall and did not stop until he reached his next class which was already in session.

Ciel gave a small nod of apology to his teacher before running off to his seat in the back of the classroom where Alois sat directly next him. The blonde passed him a small piece of paper.

_Hi._ Ciel stared at it as if it was the bane of his existence, but he knew Alois would likely persist if he were ignored so he wrote back.

_Hello._

_How are you? _ The bluenette looked at the paper already sick of this small talk. He took another page from his notebook as the small sliver would not be enough for the explanation he was anticipating.

_What was the meaning of the story you told me yesterday?_

_It was something I found online. You didn't find it interesting?_ Ciel read the words crossly and gave Alois a sideways glance before handing the note back to him.

_No._

_Well, that's rude._

_I tend to be._

_Interesting._

_Not really. _

_I beg to differ._ The phantom sighed at the tedious words.

_I decline._ Alois laughed quietly as he read the response.

_Very interesting._

_Why are you talking to me?_

_You could say I have a crush on you._

_I'm involved with someone._ He wrote, not entirely as much of a lie as he'd intend to think.

_They're lucky._

_There's something we agree on._

Ciel hid the note and pretended to write notes as the teacher walked passed then continued reading.

_I don't think I'll give up, though._

_I don't like you_. He wrote blatantly, uncaring of any feelings the blonde might have.

_You don't know me._

_Exactly._

_So get to know me._

_I prefer not to._

_Go out with me._

_I don't trust you._

_Why not?_

_Because I don't know you._

_You're running me in circles. _

_That sucks._

Alois cocked his head back and laughed again. The bluenette stared wondering what could possibly be so funny.

_Go out with me._

_No._

_Bring security._

_No. _

_You won't regret it._

Ciel stared down at the paper and huffed a large, melodramatic sigh. He had several choices. Go, and see if there was anything behind his theory on Alois being a phantom, decline and face continuous harassment, or don't answer and face continuous harassment. All options he didn't care for. He didn't want to admit it, but he was still mad at Sebastian which also led to his answer.

_Fine._

_Really?_

_Yes. But I'm taking you up on your earlier offer. I'm bringing someone with me._

_Who._

Ciel smiled at him cleverness.

_A raven._

The bell rang, ending the conversation. Ciel balled up the note and stuck it in his pocket before leaving the classroom. He probably should have paid attention to whatever lesson was going on, but honestly it's not as if he needed it. His future was already drawn out for him. Running. He wouldn't need a class for that.

As he rushed into the hallways, Alois walked up to him.

"So, where will be going?" The blonde asked, making the phantom roll his eyes.

"Isn't that for you to decide?" He asked, walking along and making eye contact with the tiles beneath his feet, all but ignoring the presence next to him.

"I figured since you were so nervous about me taking you out, you might want to decide. You know, somewhere public, or… Private." The student whispered making Ciel cringe.

"Please don't come on to me." He said, once again, no forethought, no cover of his rudeness.

"But that what people do when they're dating."

Ciel stopped directly in his tracks causing Alois to almost trip over the sudden change of fast-paced stride to utter lack of motion. Ciel brought his gaze from the ground and pushed Alois into the locker next to them, the clatter causing a few bystanders to stare.

"Let's get this straight right now: We are not dating. I'm not even interested in you. I just don't see a reason to deny a free evening, especially since you would probably never stop bothering me until I said yes. And it will be very public, because I have my suspicions about you and if you even so much as near me without my permission I won't hesitate to take you down. Don't fucking test me." He spat and Alois widened his eyes at the dominant and baneful display before narrowing them and smirking once again.

"Hmm, you're so feisty, Ciel." He said and the boy untwisted his hand from the blonde's purple shirt and scowled deeper.

"Stop." He said before walking again, and naturally, the other followed him again.

"Don't be so uptight. You're cute, so you're bound to get compliments, you'll have to get used to hearing them from me." Ciel inwardly cheered as he neared his classroom, his salvation and turned around to face the teen.

"I suppose I'll have to get used to ignoring you." He showed an uncharacteristically sweet flash of his teeth in a small smile before walking away.

Ciel filtered through the desks until he reached the back, some children already seated, including Sebastian who stood against the wall. Ciel didn't want to look at him, but still, he glanced to assess the raven's expression and almost gasped a bit in shock.

The red irises were trained on him, not bothering to retract as they met the single blue one. The possessive stare did not soften as Sebastian took the seat directly next to him.

"I saw you talking to Alois." He said and Ciel was slightly shocked. The usually slight accent had come out a bit more prominent in the angry words.

"Y… yeah."

"Did he do anything to you." The dark voice made Ciel smile a little. Jealously? Protectiveness? Either one made Ciel smirk a little before biting out his reply.

"Yes."

"What?" The voice demanded firmly and Ciel was admitted guilty on how it sounded slightly saddened, but not enough to completely suppress the urge to spite him.

"He asked me out." Ciel whispered as if the words were taboo. And smirked a bit more.

"Ciel, stop playing games."

"I'm not. I want to see his intentions. He can't make a move in a public place. I want to know what's going on." He defended himself.

"So you said yes?" He seemed hurt, but also surprised.

"Yes."

"Fine. Then I'm coming with you." Ciel had intended for this in the first place but still feigned slight disagreement as to display his independence.

"Are you sure? Somebody needs to watch the apartment to make sure nobody messes with it." He said. Once again, not a complete lie. There was truth in this, and he considered it when he first thought about taking Sebastian with him.

"I'll call somebody but I won't let you out of my sight." He answered, his anger beginning to subside into concern that set another pang of guilt through Ciel's body which only upset him more.

"Quite the words for someone whose tongue was down some girl's throat and hour ago." He said, once again on the defensive and the offense on Sebastian's face was visible.

"Listen, I'm sick of this." Sebastian admitted. Ciel could see and hear the face that it was a confession, not just more words being thrown.

"You're the one that said-"

"I know what I said. I shouldn't expect a commitment from you. But I do. From day one I did. And trust me, it's too late now. You're mine. I demand it." Ciel gaped at the demanding demeanor, surprised and honestly, quite intrigued. Still, he tested on.

"And if I decline?"

"I'll hunt you down more severely than any phantom until you accept me." He said forcefully. Ciel tried to hold back his smile to no avail. He was simply that pleased. If anyone in any normal situation would have said that to him, he'd be offended or disgusted, but not now. Not here. Not with him. But he needed to test these waters. He was not yet ready to drop the subject despite the little bits of happiness that pulled on his lips refusing to let them curl into their usual little frown.

"You could say that to any-"

"Hello boys."

You know what? For the heir to fortune and high status as the head of an infamous and fatal gang, Ciel sure did get interrupted a lot.

"Do you have your poems prepared yet, boys?"

Shit. Ciel had completely forgotten.

"A… Almost, mister wordsmith." Ciel said meekly.

"Oh? I suppose I'll accept that answer from you for now, Phantomhive. You are relatively new after all, I'm sure there's a lot you're catching up on. And what about you, Sebastian?" The made answered, his pompous voice ringing out over the talkative students.

"I do have mine, yes."

"Wonderful! Would you like to be the first to present?"

"No." A few slightly interested onlookers were shocked to see that the literate boy did not want to share, Wordsmith among them being the most awestruck.

"If I could, I would like to Read it Monday, please?" He said making eye contact with the man who seemed worried.

"May I ask why you need to present late?"

"It's personal. May I please have the extension?"

"Yes, of course." He said and moved on to the next due-date victims. He really was kind and lenient, it was a little sad that some of his students took advantage of that.

"Do you really have it done?" Ciel asked hushly.

"Yes."

"Can I see it?"

"No."

"Why not?" Ciel demanded , Narrowing his eyes at the smirking raven.

"Because, I left it at home."

"… You forgot it?" The phantom asked.

"Yeah."

"… And you made it seem like there was some deep meaning behind you extension!?"

"It's not as if I can let my grades suffer. And you distracted me this morning with your demands."

"You're and idiot," the boy laughed slightly. And smiled, because he felt that it was the final piece that came together ending the argument.

"Aww, so sweet." Sebastian said sarcastically, poking the boy with in the cheek with the tip of his pinky finger.

Ciel stuck his tongue out at him making the raven's eyebrow lift.

"Do not stick your tongue out at me. I will bite it." He said, threat heavy in words making Ciel slip it directly back into the safe confines of his lips.

"Good boy." He whispered at him.

The bell rang and Sebastian remained in his seat until Ciel left the room before getting up.

Entering the hall, the raven scanned every student. He walked and he felt his teeth grind a little when his eyes locked on to his prey.

Alois was ending a conversation with some girl before walking into the boy's bathroom. Sebastian dropped his bag, slammed the door open behind him and locked it from the inside.

As he entered, Alois turned around and each of Sebastian's hand fisted into his shirt as he slammed him harshly against the side of one of the stalls. The blonde cringed and prepared to recoil before he saw who it was.

"I heard something about you." Sebastian mumbled darkly, so much force in his voice that he didn't need to yell. "Aparently, you're fond of touching things that don't belong to you."

"As a matter of fact, I am." Sebastian slammed him again and brought him up so his feet didn't touch the floor.

The blonde coughed slightly, but still found more words to speak.

"This is about that one-eyed beauty, right? I'm not sure if he's more trouble than he's worth, but he's so… Strange." The blonde laughed and Sebastian grit his teeth again adding heavier pressure to the blonde's chest.

"Don't talk about him like that. He's not even near your level of shallowness."

"Hmm… I wouldn't imagine he is. I bet he's very deep… Am I right?" The words came out pained but just as smug and offensive as they would without the immense force Sebastian exerted on him.

Sebastian dropped him and punched him so hard in the face he fell back a few feet. Before kicking him once in his side to flip him over so he could speak to his face. He smiled politely at the boy who coughed up just a bit boy blood, likely from biting his lip rather than any internal damage. Sebastian made sure not to hit hum too hard.

"Sorry, that classified." He said politely and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

"I look forward to our little date." The raven whispered, scrawling down on the note and not even looking at the writhing frame on the floor.

"Here's my number, call me anytime." He said and tossed the paper in the blonde's general direction before collected his bag and lingering a bit in the doorway.

"Oh, and, clean up before you leave. I won't get in trouble for the likes of you."

* * *

**The mother fucking end… For now. Tell me you want more. Your wish is my command. Goddamn, I have so much and I wish I could give you guys spoilers so hard. Fuck, okay, a sneak peak. **

"Sebastian, what is this!?"

"This is a riot flash mob."

…

"Angela, I thought a told you to keep your drugs out of my face!"

…

"It's pretty unorthodox, but you'll never see a party as crazy as this."

…

"Sebastian, what the fuck is a dust fall?"

…

"If I run away?"

"I'll follow you."

"Prove it."

…

"Nnn, no Sebastian… Not there."

…

"This has been the best day of my life."

**_TELL ME YOU LOVE ME._**


End file.
